The Choir Room
by ConstantSnow
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of one-shots, drabbles and short chapter stories for Glee.  Any pairings will be slash.  For currant pairing, please skip to the last chapter. The other chapters will be other pairings.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Choir Room:**

This is a collection of drabbles, and one-shot for Glee. There will be the occasional multi-chaptered fics, which will be less than 5 chapters/parts. There will be random pairings based on whatever strikes me at that time, though I am a strong PucKurt supporter, and I also find Fuck (Finn and Puck) rather enjoyable as well, and not just for the awesome name. There will be quite a few song-fics as well. When I do post a song-fic, I beg of you to listen to the song and it'd be to your benefit to listen to them, at least once.

There will be spoilers every once in a while. AUs and OoC-ness. Graphic Sex. Strong Language. Homosexual Pairings (I'm a slash writer, its a given). There will be some dark themes: homophobia, rape or character death (for example) and they could be minor or major. There will be humor (Glee has some really funny parts). Of course there will be drama or angst (again, just like the actual show). There will be warnings at the beginning of each drabble or one-shot, if I feel its needed. I will be labeling this entire collection as Mature/NC-17, even though some of the drabbles and several one-shots will be "Teen rated" or even K+ rated.

Feel free to drop reviews, leave comments, and leave song ideas that you'd like to see. Feel free to give me a prompt as well!

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and again: Welcome to The Choir Room!

**Disclaimer:** I **do no****t** own Glee. The characters, themes and situations are copyrighted by someone (Ryan Murphy), who is not me. Also any of the songs used also **do not **belong to me, but rather the writers and performers. No copyright infringement is intended. These fics are nonprofit.


	2. After Tonight

**Title:** After Tonight

**Pairing:** Blaine & Kurt

**Rating:** Teen (Light Mature)

**Warning:** Sexual Content.

**Song:** 'After Tonight' by Justin Nozuka (Check out the music video to see part of the inspiration).

**Author's Comment:** I thought that the song and everything was perfect for Klaine, I hope you agree.

* * *

><p>Lima wasn't known for being anything special, it was just a tiny town in Ohio. However, once a year, there was a mass of fireflies that appeared seemingly out of no where and it was the most romantic thing in the world. Kurt had always wanted to go with his boyfriend, had dreamed about it for years, ever since his mother had told him stories about his father taking her on their first date when they had been just teens. There was only one problem. Kurt never had a boyfriend.<p>

Until this year.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kurt asked, a bright blush across his cheeks, and an eager look in his eyes.

Blaine smiled charmingly. "Whatever it is you're about to ask me to do." He answered honestly.

Kurt smiled, launching himself onto his boyfriend, and kissing him soundly. Blaine laughed softly, and returned the affection with a kiss of his own, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine found a place far away from where everyone else had put their blankets, where the lights of town couldn't reach. Kurt had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing, he knew that tonight, everything was going to change. They sat next to each other, their thighs lightly brushing and their hands linked between them. They talked softly about nothing in particular, just to pass the time.<p>

When the sun had just begun to set, the fireflies started to come out, and it was breath taking. Kurt had turned his face skyward, watching the thousands of flickering yellow lights dancing around in the air, completely oblivious to the fact that Blaine was staring at him with a smile on his face. Kurt looked so happy, so in awe of what he was watching. His fingers tightened slightly around Blaine's, and Blaine returned the pressure with a light squeeze of his own.

Finally, he did notice, Kurt faced his boyfriend and blushed brightly. "What?" Kurt asked, brushing his hair from his face.

"You look so beautiful." Blaine said and leaned forward, silencing Kurt's protest before they got past his lips. His eyes fluttered closed, letting out a sigh of pleasure when Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's neck.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. Watching as the younger boy's stunning blue eyes locked onto his darker ones. He smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently. "Give me your hand." He murmured against Kurt's lips, holding his hand up, just above the hand he had asked for. Kurt laced their fingers together, without question. "Close your eyes."

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, his breath brushing over Blaine's face, his heart thudding loudly against his ribs. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"By the end of the night, you'll never have to look up at the stars again." Blaine promised. Kurt went impossibly still for a moment, then tightened his hold on Blaine's hand, and let out a shaky breath. Blaine leaned down, and pressed his lips against Kurt's again, trying to put the promise and ever feeling he had for the other boy into that gentle and loving motion. Kurt's body was trembling against him. He pulled his lips away, and kissed down Kurt's impossibly pale neck, turning his head just enough to see their entwined fingers, the contrast of their skin color was visible, even in the extremely pale light from the fireflies. "I love you." Blaine whispered shifting once so he was once again even with Kurt, and he smiled at the stunned look in Kurt's blue eyes.

With the fireflies glowing around them, and the stars sparkling above them, they made love for the first time. The love and passion was so dense that it was nearly suffocating. Kurt clung to Blaine with everything he could manage, and Blaine took his time, making sure that everything was gentle and perfect for Kurt's first time. He peppered kisses across Kurt's shoulders, up and down his neck, on his cheeks and his lips. When they finally fell over the edge and into release, Kurt cried out his name and Blaine swore he had never heard anything more beautiful.

"I will be everything you've ever wished for, be in your life, as long as you want me." Blaine said softly when they had calmed down enough. Kurt stared up at him again, his eyes shimmering. "I love you Kurt, more than anything else."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered pushing himself up on shaking arms to press his lips against Blaine's.


	3. You Asked For It

**Title:** You Asked For It

**Song:** 'Introducing Me' Nick Jonas (Camp Rock 2)

**Pairing:** Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Kurt Hummel

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning:** Graphic Sex. Slight Angst.

**Note:** This fic is due to a prompt on LiveJournal made by: wearemagnetised. This is the prompt: Context: Puck's never opened up to anyone. No one has ever wanted to really, truly get to know him- even Finn. He's never been in a proper relationship where the other person actually cares about the small, silly things about him. That is, until he meets Kurt. Kurt cares. Kurt wants to get to know him, walk with him, talk with him instead of just using him. Puck's overwhelmed and touched but being the guy that he's always been, he doesn't know how to handle this relationship thing. Cue Kurt getting frustrated because he feels like Puck's shutting him out and then Puck singing this song (maybe change the lyrics so that they're more fitting if you want).

* * *

><p>Kurt panted from exertion, his head hanging, with his hair sticking to the back of his neck, cheeks and forehead. His eyes were closed tightly and he moaned as strong rough fingers tightened their grip on his outer thighs, helping him lift himself up, then slowing his decent back down on the thick shaft he was riding. He had both of his hands pressed on Puck's muscled chest for balance and a bit more leverage but they were shaking from strain and so were his legs.<p>

"Noah." Kurt keened loudly, opening his eyes enough to look up at the other teen. Puck looked back at him with a wide smirk and lust filled hazel eyes before he thrust his hips up as Kurt stated pushing himself back down. The pressure on his prostate from Puck's cock was enough for him to see stars and to force his climax through his entire body like a tidal wave.

Kurt arched his back, struggling to keep his body moving as Puck's hands urged him up and down even faster. Kurt's body squeezed around Puck's cock as his climax continued to rock him. The sensation was enough to get Puck off, he gripped Kurt's thighs even tighter than before and moaned deeply, making his chest rumble enough for Kurt to feel it beneath his fingers.

Kurt leaned forward and shared a slow but forceful kiss with Puck, and Puck ran his hands up Kurt's sides slowly then back down soothingly as their lips and tongues moved together.

Kurt rolled off of on top of Puck, his lithe pale body was covered in a layer of sweat. His hair was sticking to his neck and forehead and he knew he probably smelt bad, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had just finished having sex with Noah Puckerman of all people, and he couldn't believe it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Kurt knew that Puck was just a playboy, desperate for sex, and knew Kurt was just as desperate. It had taken a few tries for Kurt to believe that Puck actually wanted to have sex with him, and it wasn't just some elaborate prank to embarrass the gay kid.

Kurt closed his eyes as he ran the fingers of both of his hands through his hair to get it off of his skin before it stuck. He didn't even bother to cover up his naked body, or wipe the cum off his stomach, he was to exhausted and when he was around Puck he didn't have to really worry about being perfect. The jock didn't care, seeing as he was a bit of a slob himself.

Kurt had just started to fall asleep when he felt Puck roll over to face him, and felt the other teen's calloused fingers brush over his chest. He cracked his eyes open to look up at Puck in confusion. Lately Puck had been acting stranger than normal. He stared at Kurt longer, touched him more, in a pleasant but non-sexual way a lot more than even necessary considering both of them had agreed in the beginning that it was _just_ sex and nothing more. As much of a romantic as Kurt was, he was also a hormonal teenage red blooded American Male, and he wanted to have sex. He figured he could have an actual relationship once he was in college, out of Lima.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked tiredly, his eye lids drooping again.

"Nothing." Puck replied, though the tone in his voice made Kurt think that there was something more to the fact that Puck's fingers were sliding softly around his abs, but he was pretty sure the meaning was only in Puck's head. Kurt sighed, despite the strangeness of Puck's actions, it actually felt kinda nice, so he just let it go and let the sensation lull him into sleep. When he went over to Puck's for sex he usually got to take a nap before he went home.

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt fell asleep in Puck's bed after sex, it had only been the fourth or maybe the fifth time that he'd ever gone to Puck's. He had lied to his dad about spending most of the day at Mercedes' house, having 'spa day' and Burt hadn't asked any questions about the fact that he brought spare clothes. He hadn't been expecting to fall asleep, but sex with Puck was truly a work out. Puck's reputation as a 'sex shark' was true after all. They'd had sex four times, and gotten off from other means several times over the course of maybe two hours, though ten minutes felt like an hour when the activities were as vigorous as what Puck and Kurt were doing.<p>

They had both ended up falling asleep after the last time.

Kurt woke up to Puck shaking him, telling him he had an hour before his mother and sister got home from Girl Scouts and he had to be out of the house because Puck's mom would've flipped about him having someone over when he was 'grounded'. It was obvious that Puck had been up for a while, he was showered, wearing a pair of red sweat pants with the school name stamped down the leg in white, and a black wife beater tank. Also, the condom wrappers and empty lube bottle weren't on the floor where they'd been thrown and the used condom that hadn't made it the full distance to the trash can next to Puck's desk was also gone.

But after the next four or five times that Kurt had fallen asleep, he had woken up to Puck still laying in bed with him. He wasn't sleeping or even paying attention to Kurt, but rather playing video games. After a few times waking to the same, then Puck had still been sleeping when Kurt had woken up to the sound of an alarm going off on Puck's cell phone.

More recently, Puck hadn't only been sleeping at the same time as Kurt, but also not waking up until within a few minutes before or after Kurt. And they ended up sleeping closer and closer together. Kurt had several times woken up the last two months waking up with Puck spooned up against his back, or with an arm under Kurt's head, or over his waist, and the warmth from Puck's body had long since soaked through the blankets to Kurt's body. Since Puck never mentioned it, and didn't act like it was a big deal when he woke up, Kurt, again just let it go.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go out with me?" Puck asked, and Kurt promptly dropped his car keys. It was just after Glee, so the parking lot was empty, Kurt and apparently Puck being the last to leave.<p>

Kurt turned around to face Puck after he picked up his keys. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Instead of us just sleeping together." Puck clarified. "Do you want more?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the driver's side door of his Navigator. "Like as boyfriends?" He asked, he couldn't seem to process that Puck was asking him, of all people, to be the one he goes steady with.

"Yeah, the whole nine yards. Meeting the parents, being exclusive, everything." Puck said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Puck, we don't really know anything about each other, besides the rumors and what each other's favorite sex position is." Kurt sighed and pushed himself off of the door of his truck and opened it. He paused and turned to Puck. "It's not even close to grounds for a relationship. A relationship is more than just sex. You realize that, don't you?" Kurt said and climbed into his truck. He was about to close the door when Puck grabbed it and pulled it open, stepping around it, so he was closer to Kurt, so close in fact that Kurt could feel the heat radiation off the jock's body. Kurt inhaled slowly, and looked up to meet Puck's eyes.

"What do you want?" Puck asked.

Kurt thought for a few moments, turning his gaze away from Puck's intense one. "I want to know who Noah is. Not Puck, I know more than enough about him." Kurt said. "But I don't know anything about you, Noah." Kurt looked back up at Puck.

Puck's brow furrowed in confusion and he stepped away from the truck, allowing Kurt to close the door, put on his seat belt, start the engine then drive out of the parking lot. Kurt glanced at the rear view mirror, and could still see Puck standing in the empty parking space next to the one Kurt's Navigator had just been in.

* * *

><p>Puck didn't contact Kurt for over a month, and when they saw each other in school, Puck didn't really acknowledge him, besides a sharp nod of his head and sometimes a half ass lazy wave of his hand.<p>

Kurt just figured that either Puck hadn't understood what he had meant about wanting to get to know 'Noah' or just didn't feel like opening himself up even a little to let Kurt in. Kurt wasn't all that surprised really, and even though it sucked to no longer have that - whatever it was between them - anymore, Kurt decided it was best to just forget about it. He'd known it would probably have either ended in disaster or just the way that it had.

"What's the matter White Boy?" Mercedes said, and Kurt looked at her. "You've seemed kinda depressed the last few weeks." She leaned over in her seat next to him, and nudged him playfully with her shoulder, causing him to smile a bit.

"It's nothing, really." Kurt told her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I've just been lost in LaLa land for much to long, it's time for me to come back to planet Earth is all."

Mercedes wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him. "I know what you mean Kurt." She said and Kurt smiled again.

He sighed, and looked across the Choir room where Puck was sitting in the top riser, leaning back while he looked over a stack of mismatched pieces of paper, which Kurt was pretty sure was different sheets of Puck's homework turned over and with hand writing scrawled over the back of them. Kurt frowned, and forced his attention from his former sex partner and back to Mr. Schue who was trying to get the rest of the Glee club excited about singing yet another Journey song.

Kurt sighed, letting his eyes glaze over a bit and he bit his bottom lip, he really didn't like how much not being with Puck was affecting him. He still refused to admit to himself that he'd gotten overly hopeful that maybe Puck would change to be more than just a sex friend. The little quirks that belonged to Noah were just starting to show through the barrier of Puck that everyone else was used to. Kurt had really liked what he had seen in those moments, but then he would mentally punish himself for the feelings that were growing inside of his heart and mind for the boy. It was just supposed to be sex. Sex didn't mean anything for someone like Puck, so it shouldn't mean anything for Kurt in this case either, and for a while he had convinced himself that it didn't mean anything.

Kurt sighed again, leaning heavier against Mercedes' shoulder. He wondered if he had done the right thing, telling Puck he wanted to see Noah, though he was pretty sure he'd just screwed up a good thing that he had had going by requesting that as part of a real relationship with Noah. Kurt rubbed his temples and pushed the thoughts from his head.

He pretended that he hadn't glanced over at Puck too many times during the remainder of Glee. Kurt also pretended that he hadn't felt Puck's eyes on him either.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe he had forgotten his fashion design sketch book in the choir room. He had nearly had a heart attack when he realized it wasn't in his bag when he had gotten all the way out to his car. He was so thankful that he had realized he'd left it in the choir room of all places, seeing as the class rooms and locker rooms were already locked up.<p>

Kurt walked in to the choir room, only to find that Puck was still there, his guitar out and leaning up against his legs, in his hand, Kurt's sketch book.

"Looking for this?" Puck asked, raising up the sketch book. Kurt put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

"Yes, how did you get it?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded. "It fell out of your bag when you went to put it away earlier and I was going to take it over to your place tonight so I had an excuse to see you, but since you're here, I guess I can just tell you what I wanted to here instead. At least this way, if you're not impressed I don't have to do the walk of shame out of your house." Puck answered seriously and Kurt's hands slipped off his hips.

"What are you talking about." Kurt asked, walking closer to Puck where he sat on one of the stools.

"You said you wanted to know about Noah, before you would consider a relationship with me right?" Puck asked, pulling a few folded sheets from his coat pocket and put it on top of Kurt's sketch book before holding it out.

Kurt slowly took both from Puck, putting the book under his arm and unfolded the papers to find a bunch of Puck's sharp handwriting filling them, along with random scribbles and doodles. Kurt's brow furrowed as he read one of the little notes.

_'I've always wanted a pet dog, but my ma's allergic so she never let me.'_

Kurt looked up at Puck who had pulled his guitar up and put the strap over his shoulders. "What is this?" Kurt asked.

"Do you think you could sit down for a few minutes. I'd like to sing you a song." Puck said, which only confused Kurt more, as Puck stood and offered the stool to Kurt. Kurt slowly perched himself on the stool and crossed his legs.

Puck cleared his throat and began strumming a simple beat on his acoustic guitar. Kurt couldn't recognize the music, which only added to his confusion, but he pushed it aside as Puck opened his mouth.

_"I'm, good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking _

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache." _

"_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I, I really like when the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love when you say my name."_

Kurt's eyes went wide when he realized that Puck was singing a song that _he_ had actually written. Kurt looked into Puck's eyes as he strummed on his guitar and sang, and Kurt was almost positive that he was completely serious about it. This was his answer to Kurt wanting to know about the real him.

_"If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing_

_At time confusing, slightly amusing_

_Introducing me._

_Doo doo doo dooadoo doo doo doo dooadoo_

_ladadadada" _

Kurt smiled as Puck hummed and picked up the rate of his playing and moved a bit closer to Kurt. The song fit what parts of Noah's personality that had seeped through his carefully erected Puck the bad ass persona that Kurt had just begun to see.

_"I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars AND superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile." _

Puck leaned closer as he sang 'smile' then pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek which made the other teen smile brightly. Puck seemed to have gained confidence as he pulled away then. He began playing faster.

_"If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything  
><em>

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain _

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing_

_At times confusing, possibly amusing_

_Introducing me._

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to _

_So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, hopefully amusing_

_doo doo dooadoo doo doo dooadoo_

_Introducing me." _

Puck strummed the last few notes of the song then let his guitar hang from the strap over his shoulders. "That is a list of everything that I thought you should know about me. I hope you know I was serious about wanting to go out with you Kurt." Puck said. "Just take a few days and let me know." Puck had a hurt expression on his face as he turned to walk from the room, but Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Noah." Kurt said and Puck looked at him. "I don't need a few days." He said and Puck shifted a bit closer, looking just a little bit to hopeful. "I didn't believe you, when you asked me that day, and I was surprisingly okay with that." Puck's brow furrowed and Kurt watched as the jock's shoulders tensed. "But, finding out that you really want more, I couldn't be happier." Kurt stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Puck's, wrapping his arms loosely around the jock's neck. Puck kissed back quickly, wrapping one of his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.


	4. Mothers

**Song:** "Oh Momma" by Justin Nozuka

**Summary:** The boys of Glee and their mothers.

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Season 1 (minor Season 2)

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Some adult language, graphic images (car crash). Minor Character Death (Mama Hummel).

* * *

><p><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman<strong>

Puck's mother, Natasha, was a hard ass, but he expected nothing less from her. She was a strong woman, she got through college on her own when her parents kicked her. She got her degree in nursing, got a nice place. When she got married to his dad and then had him a few years later, she stopped working for a while, just until he was old enough for day-care. Then she jumped right back on the horse, working full time, then coming home to take care of him and his dad. She kept the house clean, made sure they went to temple every Sunday, cooked every meal that she could. On the weekends she even helped Puck with his homework and taught him how to ride a bike without training wheels.

Noah was seven years old when he walked onto the front porch, and found his mother on her knees, her temple dress wrinkled but she didn't care as she completely broke down, watching as Noah Puckerman Senior packed the last few boxes into the back of his truck, and drove off, leaving his family, without so much as a good-bye. "Momma." Noah whispered, wrapping his arms around his mother's shaking shoulders, she turned just enough to pull him against her chest and hold him tightly.

She whispered, rocking. "Papa's not coming home again tonight." She said and wiped her cheeks. She collected herself, soon after and picked her son up, taking him into the house and set him on the counter as she made dinner.

Puck would never admit it, but he loved his mother, more than anything. Watching over the years as he turned out to look just like his father, to sound just like him, to act like him. It broke his mother's heart, and in turn, it broke his. Puck tried to be a better man, but sometimes he just got so angry, with himself, with his old man too because of all the crap that his mom went through because of them. He started fighting when he was eight, some kid made fun of his cheap clothes and old shoes at the play ground. Puck jumped on him, hitting him with his tiny fists and yelling at the other boy. Ever since that day, Noah the quite boy went away and Puck the bad ass came to the light. Puck kept fighting, then stealing stuff and hanging out with older kids. When he hit puberty he started sleeping around, not carrying about anything or anyone but himself. He knew it killed his mother inside to see him acting the way that he did, because that wasn't the way that she raised him.

"Noah, I'm coming in." Puck looked up from his guitar as his bedroom door swung open slowly, revealing his mother. Her hair was already turning grey, and she looked so tired. Yet still, she tried to give him a smile, but it fell a little flat.

"Hey Ma." Puck replied, setting his beaten guitar on the stand as she closed the door then walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Quinn's sleeping." She said, looking around his dirty room.

Puck scratched his mohawk. "That's good, thanks for helping her." He said, looking up at her, feeling sheepish that he'd dropped his pregnant not-girlfriend on his mom as soon as she'd gotten home from work because he didn't know how to make her feel better.

"It's okay." She said, then turned to him. "How are you?" His mother looked at him sharply, hazel eyes narrowed on him, as if she knew he was going to lie to her, or at least try.

Puck's shoulders sagged. He couldn't believe, after everything, that she was still worried about him. Puck gave a bit of a smile, though before he knew it, he was crying against her shoulder and she was holding him. _"A shandeh un a charpeh. Der tate oysn oyg."_ Puck sobbed into his mother's shirt gripping the sides of it tightly in his fists that were still bruised and scraped up from a fight just a few hours ago.

"No, no Kaddishel." His mother insisted. "You are a good boy, and you will grow up to be a strong man." She ran a soothing hand through his mohawk and rocked him slightly, silent tears running down her cheeks as Puck held on to her for the first time since he'd been seven years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>

Kurt snuggled against his frail mother, Elizabeth's, side. He couldn't remember a time when she wasn't in the hospital, hooked up to tubes and machines. They had always terrified him, but ever since he was able to understand that the machines and tubes were good for his mommy, Kurt tried not to be afraid. But he got scared every time he accidentally got snagged on one, though his mommy didn't even wince. His mother wrapped a thin arm around his shoulders, and ran bony fingers through his hair.

"Sing for me baby, please." His mother whispered tiredly, and Kurt looked up at her. Her sunken face looked like the pictures he'd seen in his health book of sick people or his history book of people that had been kept at a concentration camps during World War II. But he wasn't afraid of her, he always thought she was beautiful. He got his eyes from her, no matter how sick she got, they were always so strong. Kurt smiled and began singing the words to her favorite song.

"Remember Kurt, no matter what happens I will always be with you." She whispered against Kurt's hair.

Kurt was nine, when his mother went to sleep and never woke up, he had known it would happen one day. But he had always dreamed that maybe there would be a magical cure or something that would fix whatever was wrong with her.

Now, when ever Kurt needed the comfort of his mother, he made his way up to the attic where some of her old things were kept. He'd take her old knitted blanket that she used in the hospital, and played her favorite old records on the player. Kurt would then open her old dresser drawers, letting her subtle perfume fill the air and calm him down. Then he'd curl up against the dresser, wrapped in her blanket and talk to his mother for hours. The comfort that he got from that was indescribable. He always felt calmer, like he could take on the world after spending a few hours with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>

Finn's mother did everything in her power to take care of him. Ever since Finn was a baby, it had been just her and him. She taught him everything, from tying his own shoes, to how to treat girls. It had been really hard for her. Finn could see that, as dumb as people thought he was, he was observant, and understood a lot of things. Finn noticed how hard things always were for his mom, he noticed how she struggled to put dinner on the table, or make sure he got his homework done on time.

Carole did all of this, while juggling two jobs to make ends meet, because his dad's military life-insurance thing didn't give them that much money every month, and it pretty much went straight to house payments and other big bills. Carole never complained though, she kept a strong front up for Finn, even though things had gotten tense a few times, but she did really good for Finn, and for herself.

Finn didn't know what he would do without his mother, with out her love and guidance, Finn was pretty sure he'd be so lost.

When Quinn said she was pregnant and that the baby was his, Finn was pretty sure his world was going to end. When his mother, who is over a foot shorter than him, wrapped her arms around him, and told him it was going to be okay, Finn broke down crying. Just like he'd always done, after every nightmare he'd had, or every time he'd come home from school on Father-Son Work Day, and he was the only kid who didn't have a dad to take him to work. After his first fight, and after he broke his leg when he was climbing that tree when he was in the fifth grade, his mother held him tightly in his arms and he didn't feel like he had to be the man of the house any more, he was just a kid, and it was okay for him to cry. As long as he was wrapped in his mom's arms, then he could cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>

Artie's mom was the one that used to take him to all of his dance lessons. She sat in the lobby, reading a book or knitting while he was dancing away with the other kids his age, even supporting him when he got teased for being the only boy in the tap dancing class. She used to shine his shoes for him, combed his hair and straightened out his bow-tie for his performances. She used to smile and place a kiss to his forehead, and told him to "Break a leg" because Artie insisted that was what people always said for good luck before big performances.

When Artie was eight, his mom was driving him back from Chicago, he'd had a big dance show that weekend, and she was trying to get him back for school on Monday. That was their deal, no matter how much Artie loved to dance, his school was way more important, and he had to do good in class in order for him to get to take his dance lessons. It was raining really badly, it was late at night and so hard to see. His mother and him were both exhausted. Artie tried to stay awake so that he could keep her company, but half way through a CD of the music that he'd danced to only a few hours before, he remembered falling asleep. He'd been singing 'Just Got Paid' by N'Sync, and his mother's hazel eyes looked at him happily through the rear view mirror.

When Artie woke up, his mother was screaming and then the car was rolling, it flipped end over end twice before skidding to a stop in a ditch on the side of the road. Artie remembered only flashes of the crash really, the rain as it splashed in from the broken windows, rocks and slivers of metal from the car and road hitting him. Then he remembered something hot and sticky running down his legs and for a moment he thought he'd peed himself, and he'd been embarrassed. His mom had been stuck in her seat because of her seat belt, and she was trying desperately to get to him. Then Artie realized something, he wasn't in the car, he had fallen out of the back window some how. His mother was looking at him from the broken windshield, screaming at him, crying hard. Artie was so tired, so cold and wet and he laid his head on his arms, even though they were all cut up and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of his mother screaming for him.

When Artie had woken up again, he was in a hospital bed, dressed in ugly flannel plaid pajamas and hooked up to IVs and with his lower half in this really scary contraption, his left arm in a cast and bandages on his head. He remembered screaming, and then his mother was leaning over him, comforting him. She soothed him and he realized that she was hurt too, though not as bad as him. She had a bandage around her head, and she was covered in bruises, her arm wrapped in a plain white cast and she was wheezing, like she was having trouble breathing.

Ever since the accident, his mother never forgave herself, even after Artie had a long time ago. Sure he was angry, and there were times where he was so angry or frustrated with the fact that he couldn't walk or couldn't dance again, that his legs were so thin and sickly looking. Every time his mother was right there, crying with him, letting him scream at her. When he pushed her away after he'd fallen from his chair the first time, she'd been so hurt, but still she stayed there until eventually he broke down and let her help him back in to it. She made sure to go to every doctor's appointment and therapy session. She helps him every day with his physical therapy at home. When he was in pain, she did everything she could to help ease his pain, and make him comfortable.

"Mom." Artie called softly. His mother looked up from the magazine she was reading, trying to push aside her boredom while sitting in the nearly silent doctor's office lobby. Artie smiled at her, took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know I love you right?" He asked and he watched as tears welled in her hazel eyes and she squeezed his hand back tightly. "And that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you to honey." She replied brokenly, though she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>

Sam's mom was awesome, no two ways about it. She took him to go get the latest issues of his favorite comic books, and she made his costumes for Halloween, when he wanted to be Batman or Spiderman and the stores ran out of costumes. She went to the movies with him, and read comics to him every night before bed when he was little. When he grew up and started having trouble reading, even when his dad or older siblings got tired of him fumbling over the words and would stop reading with him because they didn't have the patients, his mom would sit and read with him for hours, she'd even play with his action figures with him when he got sick and couldn't have friends over.

When his grades started getting bad, and when his teachers just started calling him stupid and wanted to put him in the slow classes, his mother defended him. She knew that he wasn't stupid, he could do math in his head really easy, it was just the fact that when he was looking at the numbers on the page, or tried to write them down, he wrote them wrong or read them backwards. Sam knew a lot about history, considering that some of his favorite super heroes, like Captain America and The Watchmen were both based back in the day, he just couldn't read well. She would spend hours trying to help him learn to read better, helped him with his homework so that he could keep from being held back a year. When he got kicked out of private middle school for bad grades, his mother told him to hold his head up high as he walked out the front doors with the contents of his locker. She told him that there was nothing wrong with him, no matter what the teachers thought.

By the time he started at a private high school, Sam was ready to give up. He was a jock anyways, what did it matter if his grades sucked? He could still get into a decent college on his sports alone. But his mother refused to let him take the easy road. She still helped him with his homework, despite how frustrated he got or how embarrassing it was for him as a teen. She was always calm, always smiled and never did she get angry with him. When Sam moved to McKinley, he was determined to keep his head up, work his ass off and make her proud, because she'd done so much for him, and he owed her for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>

There's nothing like coming out to your parents as homosexual when your father is a career Marine and your mother is a Senator. Sitting at the huge dinner table and scraping at his plate awkwardly as his parents talked about politics was something that Blaine had always been used to. But just blurting out that he was gay was not what he ever planned on doing.

Blaine had only been in the sixth grade, just around the age where boys were supposed to start noticing girls, Blaine was never interested. When he was changing for gym a few months ago he found himself looking at some of the boys in the locker room and before he knew it he was blushing. He tried not being gay for weeks, tried looking at girls, even dated Emily Peters, but all he could think about was the fact that her lip gloss tasted bad and that he really didn't like the feel of her boobs when she let him touch them, not to mention that she never matched her clothes right.

His dad had choked on his wine that he'd been taking a sip of, and his mother dropped her fork. Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he ran from the table and up to his room, locking the door and prepared for the worst. He waited for over twenty minutes for something to happen. Instead of his parents storming in and kicking him out or something equally as horrible, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Blaine, can I come in?" His mother's soothing voice called through the wood. Blaine hugged his knees tighter to his chest, but gave an affirmative sound that he thought was 'yes'. He heard her unlock the door with the key, he'd forgotten that she had a key in his panic. She didn't have the look of a deer caught in the headlights that she had had over twenty minutes ago. She closed the door and locked it again slowly, then slid the key back into her pocket. She walked over to his bed and sat on the end, facing away from him and looking into his vast room, looking up at the different awards that he had on his shelves and in other safe places.

"I tired not being gay." Blaine piped, hoping that he was helping his cause. His mother's back stiffened though, and Blaine was terrified that he'd made it worse.

"Blaine." His mother, Ellen, began and Blaine tightened his arms around his legs. "Blaine, I don't want you to be anything or anyone besides yourself." She said, turning just enough to look at him. She had tears in her eyes, but she was giving him a smile. "I love you, and your father loves you, more than anything in this world."

"Bu-"

"But nothing Blaine." His mother stopped him firmly. "We just want you to be happy, you can like boys or girls or no one at all if you want. As long as you are happy and healthy."

Blaine moved down to the end of his bed and let his mother hug him tightly. She pressed a kiss to his temple and sighed. "I love you mom." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine." She said, tightening her hold on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>

Mike's mother may not be cool or anything, but she tries, which counts for more than anything in his book. Sure sometimes it's awkward when she's trying to act cool in the middle of the mall, but Mike's pretty sure that if she didn't, that she wouldn't be as amazing as she is. She tried to dance with him all the time, making a fool of herself, but before to long the both of them were laughing and it didn't matter if one of them could dance and the other couldn't because the next thing they knew they were both dancing like complete fools and it's something special that they share.

His mom, Jiang, made the best food too. Even though they eat out at least two times a week, she makes sure to cook at the rest of the meals from scratch. She makes the best dim-sum in the world and even gave Mike the recipe for when he finally moves out, though if his mother has anything to do with it, he would be living at home until he's forty-five, fat, and balding. She never pressured him into anything, she was always supportive of everything he has done. When he made the football team, she promised to come to every game, and she hasn't missed a single one yet. Even though she doesn't understand a single part of the game and hates that he got tackled so much. She may be tiny but she still managed to scream louder than most of the other people in the stands, and most of the time it made Mike wanna run and hide. When he signed up for Glee, she promised not to miss a performance, and she hadn't, and she insisted that he get brave and sing, even if she knew he couldn't.

Even the awkward dim-sum trips between him, his mom and Tina weren't something he was willing to trade. His mom was perfect, just the way she is, even when she's trying to be slick and drop hints about them getting married, even though they aren't even close to marrying age and have only been dating a few months. He wouldn't 'trade up' for a cooler mom, one who's actually hip. One that doesn't bug him about his girlfriend and when they are getting married. And he most certainly wouldn't trade his mother for a mother who could actually dance, because he'd rather dance like a fool with his mom than dance like a pro with someone who doesn't actually care about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I am only using current characters in the show. That is why Matt isn't here. Blaine I wasn't sure about, but seeing how many people like him, I figured I'd throw him in as a little treat. Writing Mike was really hard, just because he's still so undeveloped, which sucks because I really like Mike.

**Yiddish Translations:** **A shandeh un a charpeh:** A shame and a disgrace. **Der tate oysn oyg:** Just like his father. Basically: I'm a fuck up. I'm just like my dad. **Kaddishel:** Baby son; endearing term for a boy or man. Puck's Yiddish is rough and informal, incorrect because he's just learned a few words here and there. Thus I'm keeping the basic translations, beside I don't know Yiddish, if I screwed it up, I'm sorry feel free to correct me and I will change it!


	5. Now or Never

**Title:** Now or Never.

**Pairing:** Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel

**Rating:** Teen

**Song:** 'Firework' by Katy Perry or if you prefer the Glee Cast version listen to that instead.

**Note:** I'm taking a scene pretty much directly from the music video, because I love the scene. So if you wanna know what the hell I'm talking about, watch the music video. If you don't care, just read and pretend I made it up all by myself.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't even remember how he got invited to the stupid party, he thought it might have been Brittany, who was pretty nice to him. But anyways, here he was sitting in the corner, trying to ignore the stench of booze. Music was blasting from speakers, not that it was bad, but because he wanted to dance more than anything. The fact that he was surrounded by jocks, would probably have him nothing more than a colorful bloody smear on the wall in a few seconds prevented him from joining the group of people dancing in the middle of the room. He scrunched himself smaller on the floor in the corner, pulling his knees closer to his chest. Kurt looked towards the other side of the room, watching Sam Evans talking and grinning as he joked with Puck, Finn and Mike about something. Each of them had red plastic cups in their hands, most likely filled with cheap beer or rum and coke, the drinks of choice for the party.<p>

Kurt had been sipping water from a bottle that hadn't left his sight since he'd gotten here, which was currently held between his legs and chest. He licked his lips, listening to the music, his heart thumped loudly in his chest and he looked across the room again. His blue eyes again falling on to Sam, who was laughing at something Puck had obviously said. Kurt pushed himself off the wall, dropping his water bottle on the floor with a dull thud, and pushed his way through the dancing students with determination. Eyes turned to watch his progress and his heart was in his throat as he was soon in front of Sam. The blond jock paused mid conversation and turned to look up at Kurt, his smile faltering slightly. There was no turning back. Kurt straddled the other boy's lap and pressed his lips against Sam's.

The music seemed unnaturally loud in the background as the talking seemed to die down. Sam was stiff as Kurt's lips pressed against his, and at first Kurt thought he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He was about to pull away and run, knowing he'd be running home to tell his father he'd need to transfer out of the school by morning or risk Queer bashing because he had kissed a jock. But then Sam relaxed, and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, his lips moving to get Kurt's to start again.

Puck burst out laughing, punching Finn in the shoulder saying something about a bet, and Finn owing money, conversation started again soon after that. Sam dropped his cup on the floor so he could bring his other hand up to cup the back of Kurt's neck and deepen the kiss. Even though Kurt had only ever been kissed once before, the complete shock of his life by Dave Karofsky. Sam knew what he was doing, and was leading Kurt. Finally, Kurt had to pull away, panting heavily and unable to tell which way was up, he opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He felt the jock rock his hips up into his and he blushed brightly, he had never felt anything like this. He reached up and put a hand at the base of Sam's neck, tangling his fingers in his blond hair, his other hand going against Sam's toned chest. Sam pressed their lips together again, sliding a hand down to the small of Kurt's back, the other going to the side of his neck.

"Ooh my God." Kurt muttered, pulling away to breathe and Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Sam replied.


	6. Dance Lessons

**Title:** Dance Lesson

**Pairing:** Finn Hudson and Mike Chang

**Song:** 'Boogie Wonderland' by Earth Wind and Fire

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Spoilers to 'Born This Way'. Boy Kissing. Aggressive-ish Finn. OoC-ness for both Mike and Finn.

**Note:** This was requested by DannyBaby1234 who said it would be awesome to see a Finn and Mike pairing after seeing the two of them dancing together in the episode Born This Way.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

Mike flinched as he heard rather than saw Finn fall for the millionth time since they started practicing their performance for Glee. The dancer turned to see Finn laying on his back staring up at the ceiling with his limbs spread eagle, seeming to have no intentions of getting up any time soon. Finn heaved a heavy sigh and turned his head to look over at Mike with a kicked puppy look he used so well.

Mike tried to fight the smile that tugged at his lips seeing his friend sprawled out on the floor. He walked over and sat down with a groan, glad to be off his aching feet for a few minutes. Mike pulled his long legs up, bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them.

"This is so not going to work." Finn mumbled sitting up, his long uncoordinated legs spread straight in front of him and his arms behind him, holding him upright. "I'm going to fall flat on my face and embarrass myself in front of the entire Glee club."

"You've just got to keep trying." Mike replied encouragingly.

"No matter how hard I try, I'm not cut out for dancing Mike, not like you are." Finn said, and Mike blushed at the compliment, ducking his head a bit. "I'm like a baby horse."

"More like a baby giraffe." Mike teased, bursting out into full laughter at the disgruntled look on Finn's face. Mike leaned over, and nudged Finn with his shoulder, getting the other jock to break out into his crooked smile. Mike sprang to his feet, spinning around on his heels, then held out a hand for Finn to take. "Look, you don't have to be perfect." Mike said as Finn took his hand. "Mr. Schue said that the entire lesson was being okay with your faults. So the fact that you can't dance, and I can't sing and that we are okay with that is fine, right?"

"I guess." Finn said as Mike pulled him up.

Mike moved over to his Ipod which was seated in it's speaker stand and placed on top of the piano in the now empty choir room. "Now, lets start from the beginning, and remember, dancing is fun, loosen up." Mike waved his arms loosely, and watched a smile bloom across Finn's face again.

"Alright, from the top." Finn said.

Mike restarted the music that they'd been using, Earth, Wind and Fire's 'Boogie Wonderland', before moving back to his spot next to Finn, making sure that there was enough space between them so Finn's long arms couldn't reach him - just to be safe.

Mike nodded his head in time with the music and started off slow, moving his feet in a hopefully simple enough 2 Step. He watched as Finn roughly copied the movements and gave a smile in approval before continuing on with a few other moves in quick succession.

For a while the easy foot movements were easy enough for Finn to follow and they were doing well until Mike apparently went to far, adding more complicated footwork, as well as hip, arm and shoulder movements.

The dancer hadn't noticed how close him and Finn had gotten in their dance practice until it was to late.

"Wahhh!" Finn cried out, his limbs flailing as he tried to keep his balance, grabbing at the air, trying to find something to hold on to. Unfortunately the only thing close enough for him to grab happened to be Mike's shirt.

"Ah!" Mike hated to admit that the somewhat high pitched squeal had come from his mouth, but when Finn had grabbed his shirt, and pulled, he'd been shocked.

Both teens fell to the floor with a heavy thud and identical groans, Finn on his back, with Mike half on top of him, their chests together. Both of their long legs were tangled together, while Finn still had hold of Mike's shirt with one hand, the other at his side. Mike had both of his hands in front of him, having tried to brace his fall, and they were now squished between his and Finn's chest.

Mike started to push himself up, only to realize that Finn's hold on his shirt turned into a hold on his side just below his ribs. Mike blushed brightly, looking down at Finn. Finn was staring at him with this funny look in his eyes and Mike blushed a bit more.

"Uh... you okay?" Mike asked uncertainly, then gasped when Finn's other hand found his other side and both of his hands tightened until Mike could feel each of Finn's fingers perfectly through his shirt. "Finn what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Finn said and Mike's eyes went wide before the other's lips were pressed against his. Of course Finn would actually be the only person in the real world that would actually announce that they were going to randomly kiss you before actually doing it. Finn's lips were rough and thin - but it wasn't like Mike had much experience with kissing, besides Tina - who just got back with Artie after Brittany dumped him for Santana - Mike hadn't kissed anyone else before except for this girl in- Mike mentally shook his head and let his eyes close as Finn's lips moved against his.

Mike hated to admit it but he actually moaned softly when one of Finn's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled them closer together. Mike clutched his hands into Finn's shirt, ignoring the fact that it was a bit damp with sweat. He didn't mind really, they'd been dancing for hours and it was hard work. Finn rolled them over careful so that Mike didn't hit his head on the floor, then moved so he was more on top of the more lithely built jock, sliding his hand under Mike's shirt to slide over his well defined abs. Finn's tongue slid against Mike's lips and the Asian teen nervously parted them to let the wet muscle into his mouth. He wondered briefly which of the girls Finn dated had taught him how to kiss so well, but after a few seconds realized that he really didn't want to know after all. Mike wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders, and kissed back more enthusiastically.

Finn broke the kiss slowly, barely bringing his face an inch away from Mike's to look down at him. Mike opened his eyes to look up at Finn, his breathing more labored than it needed to be.

"Uhm wh-" Mike's question was cut off when Finn pressed their lips back together and Mike was a bit shocked. This was totally not what he expected Finn to be like if he kissed - not that he thought about what Finn kissed like.

Finn pulled away again before Mike had time to un-jumble his thoughts. "That was nice." Finn said and Mike looked at him, slowly unwinding his arms from the other's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, it kinda was." Mike mumbled with a blush. "But uh... why did you kiss me?"

Finn shrugged a bit. "I dunno, but I wanna keep doing it." Finn moved back in for another kiss but Mike clamped his hand over Finn's mouth, trying not to laugh at the confused expression in Finn's eyes.

Mike cleared his throat. "Dance lessons first, kissing later." Mike put both his hands on Finn's chest and pushed the bigger teen off of him He scrambled to his feet, quickly dusting off his clothes and straightening them out before heading back to his Ipod to pick another song.

Mike had no idea what in the world was going on, but he was pretty sure, he didn't mind all that much. Besides, if Finn would keep kissing him like that, Mike was pretty sure he could over look the fact that Finn couldn't dance at all.


	7. The Adventures of PuckZilla & BabyBadAss

**Prompt:** Its for Anon who wanted a fic based off this picture: http:/ kumagorochan .deviantart. com/art / Glee-Mohawk-Baby- 179530148? q=gallery%3Akumagorochan% 2F76253&qo=63 (remove the spaces).

**Title:** The Adventures of Puckzilla and Baby Badass

**Pairing:** Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Kurt Hummel. Established Relationship

**Setting:** Future Fic. AU

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Light Slash. Implied MPreg. OoC-ness. OC (Baby Pummel).

* * *

><p>Kurt was positive he was having a heart attack. He had just come home from work to find his husband of nearly four years, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and his nine month old son, Elijah, in the kitchen of their respectable and fashionable home. Elijah was sitting on the edge of the kitchen island, Puck had a large hand against Elijah's shoulders, and his body close enough to the edge of the island that Elijah couldn't fall off. That wasn't what had Kurt's heart pounding so painfully in his chest.<p>

"What did you do!" Kurt screeched staring at Elijah's head.

Resting on the dark marble of the kitchen island were perfect dark colored ringlets of hair that had once been on his son's head, as well as the object that had shaved them from it. Instead Elijah now had the same style of hair as his father had. A perfect mohawk. Puck had Elijah dressed in a black jumper that had 'Baby Badass' written on the front in red (A gift from Sarah, Puck's sister).

"Oh come on babe." Puck said, his smirk never faltering as he picked Elijah up off the island and resting his son against his chest, his head resting under Puck's chin. "Look how awesome we look together." Puck said, Elijah was looking over at Kurt with his lips pouting and his blue eyes wet like he was seconds away from crying. His skin was now almost as dark as Puck's. Elijah had pudgy cheeks and with the mohawk he looked so adorable that Kurt was having a hard time being mad. Most of all when Puck smiled and his eyes closed, lightly resting his head on top of Elijah's. Kurt's heart melted instantly.

Kurt tried to maintain an angry look by crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight so his hip jutted out, but the smile that was tugging at his lips was a dead giveaway. Puck smirked in victory and walked over to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his lips, wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist.

"We're totally bad ass together, right babe?" Puck asked jokingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "I suppose so." Kurt said and pressed a kiss to Elijah's forehead, his smile growing when Elijah made kissing sounds back at him. "Now go get Eli cleaned up for dinner."

Puck pressed a final kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Thanks for letting me do this." Puck said softly. Kurt nodded, then watched as Puck took Elijah up the stairs to get him cleaned up in time for them to leave for dinner. When Elijah peaked his head over Puck's shoulder and gave a wide baby smile at Kurt, his heart melted all the more. Elijah was just like Puck in so many ways, the baby already had an attitude like Puck's, and looked so much like him it was terrifying. Puck's mother had sent baby pictures of Puck, and Elijah is a spitting image of what Puck looked like, except for the blue eyes, and the hair, which was just a few shades lighter in color. Both of which, Elijah had gotten from Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, as Puck's nickname for himself and Elijah came into his mind.

"Puckzilla and Baby Badass." Like two of the world's best superhero names.


	8. The Only Exception

**Title:** Exception

**Pairing:** Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Kurt Hummel

**Warnings:** Mentions Child Abuse. Angst. Alcohol Use (Mentioned). Slash. Graphic Sex. Het Pairings (Non-Graphic). OoC-Ness.

**Rating:** M

**Song:** _'The Only Exception'_ by Paramore

* * *

><p>Puck never told anyone he loved them, <em>ever<em>. Not even the girl he lost his v-card to in the seventh grade, Sarah Newton. Sure he had made her think that he loved her, but he never told her that he did, because he didn't. He never even told his _Nana_, because he didn't believe that love was real, whether platonic, familial, or romantic. He'd seen it first hand, what _'love' _did to people. People were manipulative fuckers that were only out to get what they wanted and leave you high and dry. So Puck had always thought: take what you wanted and be done with it. He lived by that rule for the longest time. Ever since his parents had broken each others hearts when he was little.

He'd watched his Papa cry silently, cursing at nothing, telling him that there was no such thing as love, and to never let anyone get close to him. Puck took those words to heart as he watch his Papa pack his bags, his guitars and records into his beat up truck and watched his tail lights fade in the darkness from the main street in Lima.

A few years later, when Puck was in sixth grade, his Mama swore she would never forget Puck was the reason hearts were broken. Puck was about eleven when he had heard those words, maybe younger, he didn't remember any more, and he had been sitting in his room, on his bed with his dad's beat up six string in his lap. His mom standing in the door, with his baby sister, Sarah, on her hip, and a bottle of booze in hand, ('_What a fucked up picture._' Puck always thought, when he looked back,) and he had sworn he'd never sing love songs, and mean the words.

He'd been fucking comfortable with one night stands, flings, sex with MILFs and cougars, Cheerio. The occasional questionable girl when he was to drunk to see straight. He had no desire to get close to anyone, he'd seen how love and relationships had ruined his parents lives. Fucked up his dad's music made him bitter and self-loathing. Turned his mom into a spiteful drunk who liked to slap him around when he was still smaller than her, and he made sure he was still around so she couldn't do it to his sister. Not that she would, Sarah didn't look like _his_ father after all, they had different fathers (Who Sarah's father was, he didn't know, or care to find out.). He wouldn't take the chance. He pretended the bruises on his cheeks were from bar fights or from barely escaping fathers beating him off of their daughters or husbands chasing him from their bedrooms. Not his own fucking mother. . . not the only person who was supposed to protect him. He was man enough to take care of himself anyways, no bad-ass went crying to someone else for getting slapped around at home.

Love wasn't ever worth the risk. _Ever_. Santana wasn't worth it, sure the sex was great, hot and heavy. But Santana was so in _love_ with Brittany, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Brittany wasn't, the blonde could move in ways he never thought possible, but it didn't matter, there was no love there. After the first few times they were together, he stopped seeing her in any type of sexual way, and he wouldn't admit it, but the last time they had done anything had been months ago. Now Brittany just came over, played with his little sister, and told him about Santana or about how her cat was reading her diary.

He had almost thought Quinn was, _almost. _ But when she had gone right to Finn and told him _he_ was the father of her baby, Puck knew she wasn't. So he pretended that she wasn't the first to break through the shield he'd so carefully crafted over the years to protect his heart. He pretended he wasn't heart broken when he watched as Beth was taken from his arms and taken from the room, the last time he'd ever see her again.

He was okay with being the guy that girls and women called when they were in need of sex, and that when he left and they didn't ask him to stay. He told himself that it didn't hurt like a bitch. He was content with being a lone shark that way. He could take care of himself, didn't need someone hanging onto him, spewing fake words of love and the like. It was crap anyways.

However, something changed for him. It started, the first time he got slushied, the electric blue ice drink splashed over his body and made his body lock up so fucking fast he wasn't sure he'd ever move again. The sound of other jocks laughing as they walked passed him echoing in his ears, he couldn't believe it. He blinked, and it stung like a fucking bitch!

He didn't even realize he was being led from the hall until someone called his name, and not Puck, but his actual birth name. "Noah. Earth to Noah."

He blinked again, then hissed.

"Yeah, don't blink," Kurt Hummel advised, wincing sympathetically while pulling supplies from his bag skillfully. "Just keep your eyes closed until your face is clean."

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, before he could stop himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Helping a member of Glee." Was his answer. "Lean over the sink. The blue stains, you want to wash it off as quickly as possible. Though maybe with your darker skin tone, you won't be as unfortunate." Kurt said, eying Puck for a second.

Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm not going to molest you. Your heterosexuality is safe." Kurt said.

Puck didn't answer as he ducked into the sink, and allowed Kurt to wash the blue slushie from his mohawk. It didn't take long for Kurt to get the jock cleaned and presentable to return to the hall.

Puck grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist as he turned to leave the restroom. Kurt tensed preparing for some sort of insult or bashing. Puck cleared his throat, and Kurt looked meekly over his shoulder. "Thanks, for this." He said awkwardly.

Kurt nodded then gave a little half smile, and Puck released him.

_**~ One Year Later ~**_

They started dating, almost two month after the slushie thing. It started out with Puck saving him from a dumpster toss, then meeting at Kurt's locker and sitting at the same table at lunch. Kurt helped Puck with his homework, helped him understand the stuff the teachers didn't. Kurt didn't try to push Puck to be something he wasn't, like Quinn had tried. He wasn't pushy like Santana, just coming to him with she was horny and Brittany or one of her 'other guys' were to busy to answer their cells. It hadn't started out as a relationship at all actually, just a friendship that grew tighter and tighter until everything just snapped and the next thing they knew they were making out in Kurt's room.

It was technically their ten month anniversary, and Puck had figured since this had been the longest relationship he'd been in, that he should probably do something special, just in case everything fell apart before they reached a year.

After planning for weeks, everything had finally fallen into place. He had put a full sized mattress into the back of his truck, gotten a thick blanket they could lay under, found the perfect spot on the edge of town, by the lake. It was way off the road, where no one would find them. Puck had piled up firewood, so that they'd have light and warmth days before, covered with a tarp, so it wouldn't get wet. He packed a dinner, made a C.D. to play from his trucks. He had even spoken to Burt Hummel about taking Kurt out for the weekend. He was surprised when Mr. Hummel didn't automatically shoot him down, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Carole Hudson-Hummel sitting next to him with a knowing and proud smile on her face. Mr. Hummel had countered with only one night, and Kurt had to be back by noon the next day, or there would be hell to pay.

It had been awkward as all hell at first. For all Puck's sexual conquests, he'd never slept with another guy before, never even dreamt of it until Kurt. There was a lot of fumbling, but it was so worth it. Puck for the first time in over four years, found himself hesitating, as he struggled with the cap on the lube, then couldn't get the condom open, or even on. But Kurt had been just as nervous, just as eager and they managed to figure it all out. Puck had read on the internet that it was actually easier for the 'bottom' to be on his stomach for the first time, but Kurt had insisted on looking up at him while they did it.

It made Puck even more nervous, but when he had seen Kurt's eyes staring up at him in the fire light, he couldn't believe he was being so affected by all the emotions he saw in them. Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt as he started pushed into him. Kurt's body had tensed up from the pain, and he had whimpered against Puck's lips, his smaller hands gripping tightly to Puck's biceps. Puck took his time, moving in painfully slow, struggling to keep himself up on his hands and knees. The squeeze of Kurt's hot slick body around his dick was like nothing else he had ever felt.

When they had finally connect that way, everything else seemed to have just fallen into place, been enough for his mind to white out for a moment, something that had never happened before. It was crazy, Puck wasn't one to believe that things like this happened. That sex could be a bridge to all that other stuff that people always talked about, the romance, the_ love_, everything.

Kurt came first, crying out Puck's real name and clinging onto him so fucking tightly Puck thought he'd have bruises on his arms, not that he cared. Puck pressed his lips against Kurt's passionately, and Kurt tried to kiss back, even though he couldn't concentrate. Puck managed only a few more thrusts before he lost it, his elbows going weak and he had to brace himself with his forearms on either side of Kurt's head as he came harder than he had before.

Puck pushed himself up in his hands, despite being completely nude outside in the fall, his body was on fire. He looked down into Kurt's blazing blue eyes, his brown hair was messy and sticking to his face and he looked more beautiful than when he was primped and done up at school, a light sheen of sweat covering his entire body, a light blush dusting his cheeks and his lips bruised and kiss swollen. Kurt's legs were still wrapped loosely around Puck's hips, his muscles were lean but strong as hell, a mix of dancing for years and the crazy training the Cheerios gave him that strength. Puck didn't care, he loved the way Kurt always held onto him during and after all the messing around that they did. Always whispered for him to stay a little longer. Even though it meant that he had to rush even more, to avoid Mr. Hummel getting home and spotting his beat to hell pick-up at the curb. God forbid the man find him IN his house with Kurt when no one else was home.

Puck smiled down at Kurt and kissed him tenderly, laying his body down carefully on the smaller teen, then rolled them over slowly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, shifting the blankets until it was just covering their lower halves, their bodies still aflame from their love making.

Puck's eyes went wide, and he exhaled heavily.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly, raising his head to look at Puck's face.

"I-I just realized something." Puck said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes were hooded with exhaustion, but there was something in them that told Puck, he really cared about what Puck was about to say. It made Puck's heart do this weird shuddering thing and his stomach to go all warm.

"I've never actually been in love." Puck answered.

"Oh." Kurt seemed a little hurt by the statement, and he grew tense on top of Puck. Kurt's eyes left Puck's face to stare at the side of the truck bed.

Puck smiled. "Until now, Kurt." He added and Kurt's eyes returned to him. "I love you."


	9. It Means I Love You

Puck had been camped out in front of Finn's house since school had gotten out on Friday. It was now Saturday morning. Puck had known he had fucked up big time when he had done the nasty with Quinn and didn't have the balls to tell Finn to his face as soon as he'd woken up with a hang over and her pushing him off her bed, screaming at him like she'd been set on fire. Puck had just been lonely, and Quinn had talked sweet to him, and he couldn't even think straight any more, he just wanted _someone_ to be with that night, even if it was_ her._

When Finn had found out, God did Puck feel like a douche. He knew that Finn didn't want anything to do with him. And even after Finn had beaten his ass in front of the entire Glee club, Puck still felt like he needed to explain himself - no, not explain himself, beg for forgiveness. Not that he thought he deserved it, or that Finn would give it to him.

Puck doubted that Finn would even give him a second to speak with out just beating his ass again. Again, not that Puck thought he deserved any better, but he had to try. When Puck's cell chirped again, telling him he had a text from Quinn, he deleted it without even reading it. Puck didn't want anything more to do with her, she wasn't pregnant, and she didn't want anything from him except a rebound or, at least something to keep her queen bee status up at school, and Puck couldn't care less about anything or anyone except for Finn at the moment.

Puck looked up towards Finn's house when he heard the front door open. Finn stepped on to the porch with a few bags of garbage, taking them to the side of the house to put them in the bins that were there. Puck took a deep breath, and without even thinking he swung open the door of his beat up truck and raced across the street.

"Finn!" Puck called, jogging up the driveway towards his former best friend.

The clumsy teen's face turned from confused to angry the moment he saw that it was Puck who'd called out to him. Puck faltered a bit, half way up the drive, but after he swallowed the painful lump in his throat, his legs were moving again, and he was walking towards where Finn was still standing on the side of the garage, one bag of garbage still clutched in one hand, and the lid to the garbage bin in the other. The look on the taller teen's face, one of pure hate.

"What are you doing here?" Finn spat bitterly and Puck flinched. Finn threw the bag in to the garbage bin, and Puck felt like that was what Finn wanted to do to him, throw him away like trash.

"I just wanted to talk." Puck said, stuffing his hands in to the pockets of his letterman's jacket.

"I have nothing to say to you dude." Finn growled, slamming down the lid on the garbage bin. "And I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth either Puckerman!" Finn shouted when Puck tried to object or plead or whatever it was he was trying to do. Finn walked around Puck, heading back towards the front door, but Puck followed him, grabbing the other jock's shoulder before he could even think about Finn's reaction.

Finn spun around and punched Puck hard in the jaw, sending the unsuspecting Jewish boy sprawling on to the ground. Puck stared up at Finn in shock, though he knew getting hit had been a possibility. "I trusted you!" Finn shouted, towering over Puck like a raging bull, his hands balled in to fists in front of him. "Why did you do it?" Finn demanded to know.

"I don't know." Puck mumbled, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Don't lie to me!" Finn snapped. "You don't do shit without a reason behind it Puckerman, no matter how stupid the fucking reason may be." Finn stepped a bit closer to Puck, who scooted back in a half crab walk scuttle movement. "Now tell me!" Finn made to reach down and grab Puck, most likely to hit him again, or strangle him. Puck didn't want to find out, so he caved.

"Because, I wanted you to notice me!" Puck half shouted, staring up at Finn like the terrified teenage boy that he was. Finn's brow furrowed and his hands fell limply to his sides. He was staring down at Puck like he was a complicated math problem he didn't understand.

"W-what?" Finn finally got out. Puck swallowed hard, looking away as he ran his hand over his mohawk with a shaking hand.

"I wanted you to notice me... not her." Puck answered.

"I noticed you, you were my best friend Puck." Finn replied, his words heavy with confusion.

Puck shook his head, and let his hand fall to the ground next to his leg. "Not like I wanted." Puck explained.

Finn sank on to the dying grass in front of Puck, who pulled his legs half way up to his chest, and Finn frowned, he doubted he'd ever seen Puck look so scared and upset since the day his dad left him, or after the first night one of his mom's drunk boyfriend's had beaten the crap out of him. Puck looked up at Finn who was still towering over him by a few inches.

Finn swore he saw tears in Puck's eyes, something he again hadn't seen in years. "What does that mean?" Finn asked.

The two teens were dead silent for the longest time, by then the early morning sun had gotten over the houses and was starting to warm them a bit.

"... It means that I love you." Puck answered, his voice barely a whisper.


	10. Lay Back

**Title:** Lay Back

**Pairing:** Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Kurt Hummel

**Prompt:** _"Lay on your back, and let me get you pregnant." _

_"You know I'm a boy, right?"_

_"Then lay on your back, and let me try."_

**Warnings:** Angst. No Plot. Slash. OoC (Both Puck and Kurt). Graphic Sex. Homosexual Pairings. Season 1 Spoilers.

* * *

><p>Puck sat his his jaw clenched, his hands balled in to fists and pressed hard against his thighs. His head was half bowed and his shoulders were tensed. He had been like that all day, every time he stepped in to any of his classes. He found his not so regular but claimed desk in the back of the class room and sat down, and wouldn't speak or even react to anything for the entire period until the bell rang, then he would repeat the action. Teachers didn't bother to try to get him to participate in class, and none of his jock friends tried to speak to him, and none of the girls that usually hung around him tried to say anything either.<p>

They all knew it was helpless. Quinn Fabray had her baby three days ago, and had given her away just yesterday. Puck was angry and devastated, nothing anyone said or did would make him feel any better. He wanted nothing more than to hold that beautiful baby girl he had made with Quinn in his arms and never let her go. He felt like he had failed as a human being, not being able to take care of his own flesh and blood. He hated that he wasn't even allowed the choice to, because he'd drop out of school, and get a real job in a heart beat to take care of his baby. Anyone who doubted that he wouldn't be the best father in the world that he could be would get their teeth knocked out.

The rest of New Directions was in an awkward silence. Finn of course wasn't there, and neither was Quinn having just gotten released from the hospital. Santana and Brittany had left early, seeing as Mr. Schue had said no practice after the loss of sectionals, but Rachel had convinced the others to come anyways. The two cheerleaders had spoken of better things to do instead of sit around at school on a perfectly good Friday afternoon. Tina had muttered something about going to dinner with her family so had left early. Mike and Matt left soon after that. It was now just Artie, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, who were sitting at the other end of the choir room, talking softly about Puck, trying to come up with ways to cheer him up.

"Why don't we sing him a song?" Rachel suggest. Artie sighed, Kurt rolled his eyes and Mercedes shook her head. "What? A good song always makes me feel better."

"I don't think there's a song that expresses how a man feels after giving up his baby Rachel." Artie whispered, not noticing that Puck's shoulders tensed a bit more.

"Yeah, and it's not like he'd sing a song for us if something bad happened to us." Mercedes said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I feel sorry for him, but that's about it."

"Kurt, you agree with me right?" Rachel said. Kurt however had stopped listening, to busy watching stunned as Puck got out of his chair and came towards their small group, a look of pure rage in his eyes. "As the the leader of New Directions its up to me to make sure that all of the members are okay."

"Rachel, be quiet." Kurt said as Puck got a bit closer.

"But Kurt, Noah is going through a hard time. He just gave up his baby." Rachel said.

"Rachel, shush." Kurt told the girl.

"Noah should know that he isn't alone, and that we are here for him." Rachel added adamantly.

"Rachel, shut up!" Kurt hissed, as Puck came to stand right behind her. Mercedes and Artie had noticed the angry jock as well and were staring up at him with wide eyes.

Rachel spun around in her chair quickly, a meek and slightly scared expression filling her face. "Noah?" The girl whispered.

The jock didn't speak, just stormed from the room and was gone before anyone knew how to react.

"I thought he was going to hit you." Mercedes finally said, exhaling deeply.

"So did I." Artie added while Rachel swallowed nervously.

"You're lucky he didn't Rachel." Kurt said looking at the diva. "You really should just leave him alone for a while. Everyone should." Kurt picked up his bag as he got to his feet, swinging it over his shoulder. "I will see you all bright and early on Monday. 'Cedes, I will call you after Top Model, so we can talk." Kurt said before making his way outside.

Kurt sighed when he reached the exit, only to realize it was storming. Rain was falling in heavy sheets, meaning that no one would be able to step outside for even a few seconds without being soaked from head to toe. Kurt scrunched his nose, he hadn't brought an umbrella or rain coat, seeing as the weather man had said nothing about rain today. The male diva knew he was going to have to just put up with getting his clothing and hair soaking wet, if he wanted to get to his truck.

With a final sigh of defeat, Kurt pushed open the door, and ran for his truck at the far end of the parking lot. About half way to his car, Kurt paused, hearing a loud string of curses coming from his left. He turned to see Puck standing at his truck with the hood raised, the jock was leaning over the engine, obviously trying to fix something while rain pelted down on him. Kurt bit his bottom lip and ran the rest of the way to his truck. His clothing completely soaked and sticking to his skin. His lips were already tinted blue from the cold of the water and his hair was sticking to his face and completely flattened and messy. Kurt got in to his truck and slammed the door, throwing his wet bag in to the back seat, where he'd get it later in the night or tomorrow after he woke up.

Kurt started the engine and pulled from his parking space, moving towards the exit, and as he did, towards Puck, who was still trying to fix his own truck. Kurt came to a stop in front of the broken truck and rolled down his window.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked, obviously surprising the other teen, who jumped slightly before turning around. "I'll call my dad and have him tow your truck to the shop and fix it for you. No charge."

"I don't need help, I can fix it myself." Puck grumbled.

Kurt sighed. "You're soaked to the bone and obviously to messed up to fix it right now. Just get in the car." The gay teen countered and after a few stubborn moments, only getting colder in the rain Puck relented. The jock walked around the front of the car and got in to the passenger seat and slumped back. His own clothes sticking to him and hanging off from the weight of the water. "You can turn the seat heater on, if you'd like. It'll help you warm up." Kurt suggested as he rolled his window up before driving out of the parking lot.

"Whatever." Puck muttered, looking blankly out the window.

"Right." Kurt sighed, turning his eyes fully to the road. He left the radio off, not wanting the distraction with the weather the way it was. Kurt drummed his fingers on his steering wheel for a few moments. "Oh, uh which way to your place?" He asked when he came to a red light.

"...I don't want to go home. Can I stay at your place for a few hours?" Puck asked after a few long tensed minutes. Kurt bit his bottom lip. He knew that his father would be working late at the shop before taking off for a fishing trip with some employes.

"I guess it couldn't hurt anything." Kurt said, turning left to head towards his own home, thankful that there hadn't been anyone stopped behind him to get angry because the light had since turned green, red and then green again. "I think some of my dad's clothes will fit you, his pajamas or sweats at least." He added, more to himself than to Puck.

The rest of the drive was spent in heavy silence, seeing as Puck wouldn't speak and Kurt had no idea what to talk about. The urge for Kurt to turn on the radio was becoming unbearable by the time that they finally pulled in to the driveway.

Kurt turned off the truck and cleared his throat. "Well, come on. I'll find you some clothes and you can shower in my dad's bathroom." Kurt said then got out of the truck and jogged to the porch. Puck walked slowly over, his head down, but Kurt noticed that his hands weren't clenched in to fists, and his shoulders were sagging more and more with each step.

Kurt turned and unlocked the door quickly, and let them both inside before closing the door. He had no idea what had possessed him to offer Noah Puckerman a helping hand, but here he was, doing just that. He sighed as he slipped his wet shoes off. "This way." He said and led Puck up the stairs in to his dad's room, knowing his father wouldn't mind that much.

"Here we are." Kurt said, swinging the door to his father's room open. He continued to the other side of the room and opened the door to the attached full size bathroom. He turned around to see Puck standing at the end of the bed starring at him. "Right, clothes." Kurt moved to one of his dad's two dressers and began digging around for a pair of sweats for Puck to change in to after his was warmed up. "Theses should be-. . ." Kurt had turned around, to offer a pair of black and blue checkered flannel pajama pants to Puck, only to find that the jock had moved from the end of the bed, to right behind him. Kurt took a half step back, the open dresser drawer hitting him in the middle of his back.

"Puck what are you -" Kurt's unfinished question was answered for him when Puck pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's, putting both of his hands on the sides of Kurt's neck, his thumbs under Kurt's chin to prevent him from moving his head away. Kurt let out a shocked cry that was muffled by Puck's cracked lips. Kurt was utterly shocked, his entire body had gone rigid and he was staring wide eyed at Puck, though the other had his eyes shut firmly.

Puck pulled back slowly, his hot breath against Kurt's cold face. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked in a breathless whisper.

"I want you to lay on your back on the bed, and let me get you pregnant." Puck said, his voice low and husky, his hazel eyes opened to stare at Kurt with this look in them that made Kurt weak in the knees.

"B-but I'm a boy." Kurt muttered, even as Puck was turning him away from the dresser, so that his back was to the bed, and began to make him walk backward.

"Then lay back and let me try anyways." Puck said, and Kurt gasped when his knees hit the back of his father's bed and he fell back. Kurt looked up at Puck, and watched as the other teen pulled his soaking wet shirt over his head, revealing his toned dark chest, his nipples hardened from the cold. Kurt bit his bottom lip, this was completely insane, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. Even as Puck's hands slid down to the gleaming button of his jeans, Kurt couldn't utter more than a whimper as his heart fluttered madly in his chest.

Puck climbed on to the bed after Kurt, kneeling between the slighter male's legs and sliding up. Kurt jumped and moaned softly, a shiver running up his spine when Puck's knee pushed up against his crotch. Kurt whimpered, unable to prevent his back from arching when Puck's hands slid under his soaking wet shirt, and moved up his stomach firmly, his rough thumbs rubbing against Kurt's nipples.

Kurt wasn't sure how his shirt came off, or why his mind body still wouldn't let him say no. Puck began pushing opened mouth kisses all over Kurt's chest, heading down to his stomach, where Puck paused, his mouth hovering just a few centimeters away from Kurt's skin. He was staring at Kurt's stomach, his heavy breath puffing hot against Kurt's skin, making it sticky with hot air. Kurt took several deep breaths, balancing himself somewhat up right with his forearms behind hm. He watched Puck lean down the small amount where he pressed a single closed mouth kiss to Kurt's stomach, before resting his forehead against it.

Kurt let out a shuddering breath as Puck's hands gripped his sides just hard enough to be uncomfortable, yet not at the same time. It took a few minutes for Kurt to realize that the hot drops of water he kept feeling on his stomach were tears. He bit his bottom lip then reached out and put his hand on the back of Puck's head, his fingers combing in to the short hair of the back of the jock's mohawk. Puck tensed for a minute, then let Kurt's hand pull him up.

Kurt leaned back against the pillows, his breathing more even than he'd ever give himself credit for in this situation, and he looked in to Puck's tear filled hazel eyes, surprised at all the emotions that he saw swirling in them. Kurt nodded slowly, then shyly leaned up, and pressed his lips against Noah's. The jock reached down while they kissed and unbuttoned Kurt's pants, and managed to get the tight wet material from Kurt's legs then threw them somewhere away from the bed. When the jock's hand ghosted over Kurt's brief covered cock, he moaned, his eyes snapping closed as his hips rocked upward against the touch. Puck didn't stop, he pressed his hand down more firmly, his fingers curling slightly along the shaft beneath them. He stoked slow but surely, his lips and tongue working to turn Kurt in to a trembling mess, whimpering for something he knew nothing about.

Puck kicked off his pants then slid his other leg between Kurt's, pushing them farther apart, so he fit better between them. Kurt pulled his mouth away from Puck's, pressing his head back in the pillows as Puck's hard bare cock slid against his own still covered one. The thick length was so hot against his own, Kurt had never felt anything like it.

"Spread your legs Kurt." Puck said hotly against the other teen's ear, his hands rubbing almost soothingly against Kurt's thighs. Kurt turned his head away as he spread his legs open, bending his knees and pushing the balls of his feet in to the mattress. "Just like that babe, so beautiful." Puck groaned.

Before Kurt knew it, he was swept up in to the fiery passion of sex for the first time. As Puck moved over him, inside of him, Kurt clung tightly to him, panting harshly, his eyes still tearing from the initial pain of it. Puck took good care of him though, made sure every thrust pushed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins like electricity. The entire time, one of Puck's hands stayed against his stomach, and the jock kept whispering in his ear about what a beautiful baby they could have together.

The blinding pleasure of his climax had Kurt seeing white, and every muscle in his body tensing up, his well kept nails biting in to the skin of Puck's strong shoulders.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Puck hissed against Kurt's ear as he kept thrusting in to Kurt's body, his body trembling as he tried to push himself over the edge in to release as well. Kurt pulled his face from Puck's neck and pressed his lips against Puck's. He moaned and tried his best to get his hips to rock back, but as the high of climax faded, Kurt's muscles were turning limp and it was a struggle for him to even keep his legs wrapped half heartedly around Puck's hips.

Finally, Puck groaned loudly in to Kurt's mouth, his hips snapping forward one final harsh time, burying his cock deep inside of Kurt's tight body, and his seed splashing in to the smaller teen, who keened loudly.

The two teens collapsed on the bed, Puck still buried inside of Kurt, but the jock carefully rolled them over, so Kurt was laying on top of him. It was obvious that he was exhausted, his cheeks were flushed brightly and his breath was coming in harsh short pants from his parted swollen red lips. Kurt's blue eyes were shut, and his head was resting against Puck's shoulder.

Puck and Kurt both fell asleep before they could even stop themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Yes, this is the end. I dunno if there will be a second part. I just wanted to finally fill this prompt that I promised that I would a million years ago it seems. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	11. 30 Minutes

**Title:**

**Paring:** David Karofsky & Kurt Hummel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Angst. Slash. Graphic Sex. Adult Language. Minors (17).

**Song:** "30 Minutes" t.A.T.u.

**Requested By:** Mizuki Assassin of the Mist

* * *

><p>Karofsky growled as he nipped down the pale column of Kurt Hummel's slender neck that was exposed for him. He hissed when the other boy's well kept nails dragged down his back sharply. Hummel was squirming beneath him, his enitre pale body was flushed this adorable pink, even his swollen cock was fucking pink.<p>

Karofsky bucked his hips forward at the sight of Hummel's slender cock twitching and the line of cum that slipped from the slit and dripped down on to the boy's trembling slightly concave belly. Hummel let out this high pitched whine as Karofsky's thick length was thrust harshly against his prostate. Hummel was begging him, his voice husky and filled with need, lower than normal.

The jock hadn't ever heard anything more sexy than that. He pulled back, slowing the motions of his hips and tried to catch his breath, looking down at the other boy spread out for him in the back seat of his Jeep. Hummel had his legs over the his shoulders and it was so fucking easy for Karofsky to bend him in half and pound in to him.

All the while. As they clung and moved in rushed desperation. The jock's mind was racing.

_'What the fuck am I doing? Fucking Hummel?' _ The jock couldn't bring himself to stop. He lapped at Kurt's sweet lips until they parted and that amazing tongue that had been wrapped around his cock licked at his tongue shyly. The smaller teen's blue eyes glazed over with lust. _'Wha am I doing? I shouldn't be here. I'm not gay. I-I don't want to be in a relationship with Hummel. That's what he'll want. He's a romantic. I'm taking his virginity.'_

Sure, it wasn't like either of them had planned on having sex. Karofsky had driven to the Hudmel's, just wanting to talk to Kurt. Maybe figure out something about what he was feeling. Hummel had suggested they go for a drive. And they had. One thing lead to another and then Kurt was in his lap and kissing just as wantonly as Karofsky himself had been.

Everything was so ass-backwards and Karosfky knew, he knew with every fiber of his being that he was going to have to make a choice.

Take the step out of the closet he wasn't even sure he was actually in. Admit that he might possibly be gay.

Or, break Hummel's heart by fucking 'im, then leaving 'im after being given his precious virginity that even that Preppy kid hadn't been able to pry from Hummel's skin tight jeans.

Kurt whined, his back arching, and his legs tensing over the jock's shoulders, pulling him closer. "...I-I... gonna cum..."

Karofsky groaned and shifted before bending the thin boy nearly in half, then gripping the hand grip on the roof of the Jeep for leverage and began pistioning in and out of Kurt's body hard and fast. Kurt cried out, pushing his head back in to the seat cushions. Since he was bent in half, pre-cum dripped from his cock on to his heaving chest. Karofsky couldn't stop himself. He used his free hand to smear the pearly liquid over that pale skin then slide down to stroke the cock before him.

_'He doesn't deserve this. After everything I've done to him. I'm going to hurt him even more by denying him. I'm not ready for being OUT and PROUD'_ David said as he stared down at the boy he was having sex with.

God Hummel looked so fucking good like this. He could totally be a pornstar with the noises he was making and the way that he writhed and what he _said_. Karofsky doubted he had heard anything more sexy than what Hummle had said to him earlier: _Please, take me now. Do it hard and fast until I can feel you so deep inside me. _

"Kurt." Dave whispered his voice nearly silent. "Kurt." He repeated and turned his head to suck on the underside of Kurt's left knee, loving the way the other's entire leg twitched at the touch.

_'It would be so nice to stop fighting myself though. To finally be happy and not stress about someone finding out.' _ Dave grunted, his thrust faltering when Kurt's body spasamed around him. He was drawn from his thoughts when Kurt screamed his named and came. It was the most mind blowing thing that he'd ever seen. Kurt's slender pink dick twitched hard then shot four thick ribbons of cum on to his chest, a bit splattering up to his chin and a few stray dots even on his lips.

It was enough to get him off. Karofsky's back bowed and he let out this deep vibrating moan and dropped both hands to grip Kurt's creamy thighs as he emptied himself in to the condom he'd slipped on.

The Jeep grew nearly silent, except for their harsh panting and Kurt seemed to turn boneless. His arms slipped from Karofsky's biceps, one falling with a wet slap against Kurt's chest, the other falling off the seats and hanging in to the floor well. Kurt's legs slid from his shoulders, one wedging itself between Dave's thigh and the back of the seat, the other hanging off the seat just like his arm. Kurt's hair was a mess, having had Dave's fingers running through it and tugging at it during their desperate make out session. His entire pale body was still flushed pink, and his glazed eyes falling closed.

The jock leaned back on his calves, slowly slipping from the other with a wet sound. He ran his hand over his face as he stared down at the other boy as his cock began to deflat. He swallowed hard, then carefully pulled his condom off to distract himself. He tied the end then rolled down the steam covered window behind him, and threw the thing out the window, not caring that they were in a park. He pulled his pants back up from around his thighs and pulled up the zipper.

The noise seemed to be enough to stir Kurt so his eyes fluttered open, but remainde half lidded with sated exhaustion. Kurt smiled goofily up at him, nothing like the fake practiced overly happy smile he used at school.

_'Don't look at me like that Ku-Hummel. This isn't what you think. I'm not doing what you think. I'm not...' _Dave thought tensly, his brow furrowing and his lips pulling down. Hummel noticed his change in behavior, and his smile faded. He slid back on the seat, allowing him to close his still trembling legs, and sit back against the door.

"Dave? Is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

Dave looked away, turning towards the front of the car. He noticed that it had been thirty minutes since they started. Sure, it wasn't the longest he'd had sex, but for Karofsky it was the most intense, the most life changing. He had spent thirty minutes trying to figure out what he wanted. To decide what he was going to do.

"Kur-..." Karofsky grabbed his shirt from where it was hanging over the driver's seat and pulled it on quickly, suddenly feeling way to exposed as those blue eyes cleared and stared up at him. Dave turned back to look down at Hummel. "You should get dressed." He said tensely, then tossed the other boys close on to his lap. Kurt reached down absently and clutched his clothing.

"W-what is going on Dave?" Kurt asked. Kurt reached towards him, but Karofsky knocked his hand away.

"Don't." Karofsky growled, clenching his jaw.

"I don't... I don't understand." Kurt whispered. "I-I thought that... We - I just... You..." Kurt's voice was getting tight and high with emotions and tears welled in his eyes.

"Get dressed." Karofsky ordered, then opened the door just enough for him to slip out. He slammed the door shut behind him, missing the harsh flinch it caused to shake Kurt's body. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he crossed his arms over his chest and stuffed them between his ribs and biceps.

_'What do I do? Hummel will want me to date him. Openly. There is no subtle for Hummel.'_ Dave thought. His mind continued its battle over what he should do. He'd spent thirty minutes trying to figure it out.

Thirty fucking minutes trying to finally decide. Whatever he decided. It was going to either change his life or ruin Kurt's.

Finally, the door opened again. Kurt slipped out, his clothes rumpled and he didn't look at all put together like he had when he'd first gotten in to the Jeep. His eyes were blood shot, and there were tear tracks going down his face, though he wasn't crying anymore. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to comfort himself, but by his trembling lips, and watering eyes it was clear to tell it wasn't helping any.

Karofsky clenched his jaw again and closed his eyes.

"Please." Kurt whimpered. "Please Dav-... Karofsky."

Thirty minutes and he had no idea if he was making the right choice.

**END.**


	12. Blame it on the Bow Ties

**Title:** Blame it on the Bow Ties

**Pairing:** D. Karofsky & Blaine A. Hinted at Sam E. and Kurt H.

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Strong language. Boy Kissing. Boy Touching. Mutual Hand-job. A tiny bit of Angst. And possibly plot.

**Note:** Please read the note at the bottom of the page for a sneak peak at the next fic that will be posted.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky stared down at Hummel like he'd grown a second head. If all gays shared some crazy gay psych bullshit Hummel's was seriously broken. Sure Dave thought Kurt was fucking hot with that pert ass of his and don't even get him started on the Gleek's mouth. But Dave was more interested in bending Hummel's shorter boyfriend, Blaine, over the table he was leaning on and pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Wouldn't Kurt's gay psychic thingy be able to feel the sexual frustration and attraction he felt every time Blaine came in to the same room with him.<p>

As Kurt talked, Dave found his eyes wondering to Blaine whom was respectfully leaning in the doorway and just out of ear shot of the conversation.

Blaine had one foot propped up against the wall which made that leg bend at the knee, pulling the red denim of his jeans taunt against his thigh. Blaine checked his watch again, then fiddle with his bow tie.

Dave swallowed thickly bad clenched his jaw. Who in their right mind even thought bow ties were cool let alone attractive any more?

Ever since watching Blaine strutting around with one, Dave suddenly had wet dreams about Blaine riding him with nothing but a stupid bow tie on. Plus the prep school student was always all smiles when ever Dave saw him and it was so fucking hot and cute and it fried Karofsky's brain.

"Hey, Kurt do you think I can talk to David for a moment? " Blaine suddenly asked from the door. Dave's eyes went wide while Kurt looked to his boyfriend and slowly sighed and waved his hands.

"Sure maybe you'll get through to him better than I can. " Kurt said. As he left, he leaned down slightly to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee before school."

Blaine smiled charmingly at Kurt. "Of course. Drive safe, I'll text you tonight." Replied Blaine, then waved as his boyfriend walked down the hall.

Dave swallowed when Blaine turned his chocolate colored eyes at him. His heart was hammering in his chest and all he can hear is blood rushing in his ears.

Blaine stepped in to the room and closed the door, turning the lock.

"What are you doing? " Dave asked nervously, suddenly realizing as Blaine came closer to him.

" I'm not as oblivious as Kurt, David." Blaine said softly.

"You're not making any sense."

"I catch you staring at me, all the time." Blaine admitted, looking away. Dave blushed with embarrassment and tried to stutter out an excuse.

But then Blaine stood on his toes and with the way Dave's leaning back against the teacher's desk, their heights are matched enough for Blaine to kiss him.

The Jock's eyes go wide for a moment as Blaine just keeps their lips together innocently. Then as Blaine started to actually kiss him, Dave's eyes closed and he reached up putting a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

Blaine moaned softly and Karofsky growled reaching down he picked Blaine up by his waist and spun the two of them around, setting Blaine on the desk. He moved between the gleek's legs and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Blaine's willing mouth and earning himself another pleased moan. Blaine's tongue ran across his and David growled loudly and his hips rocked forward on their own. Blaine's breath hitched and his legs tightened around Karofsky's thighs.

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Blaine was smiling, his cheeks flushed and he pressed his forehead against Karofsky's. Karofsky didn't want to admit it, but he was trembling, a mix of exhilaration and fear. His grip on Blaine's waist tightened and he kept his eyes closed.

"Hey, hey its okay." Blaine said soothingly.

Karofsky shook his head. "What about Kurt?" He asked, not wanting to get to the real reason why he was shaking.

"What about him?" Blaine asked, and that made David open his eyes. "I'm not cheating on him, if that's what you're asking."

"How can you not be cheating on him?" David asked. Blaine leaned up and kissed him again, moving his lips in a sensual kiss, and Karofsky whimpered softly, kissing back his fingers digging lightly in to Blaine's surprisingly firm body.

"We aren't dating, its just a cover." Blaine explained against David's lips. "Kurt's got a boyfriend a little like you," Blaine brushed his fingers through Dave's hair gently. "A jock who's more like a is teddy bear. All tough on the outside." Blaine sounded a bit amused. "Its always the big ones isn't it?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Karofsky said and Blaine kissed him again. "You guys just kissed."

"Lets worry about that later." Blaine said, and promptly got to work, unbuckling Karofsky's belt and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

"F-fuck." Karofsky clenched his jaw, thrusting against Blaine's exploring hand as it slid in to his boxers. Karofsky looked down at Blaine's hand, watching with hooded eyes as it moved in his boxers before Blaine took it a step further, and pushed the confining jeans and boxers down his thighs until his impressive manhood jumped out. Blaine wrapped his hand around the jock's cock. A strangled moan fell from his lips as Blaine started stroking him, with a slow firm hand.

Karofsky's hands had a mind of their own, they attacked Blaine's pants. Eventually he got them off and Karofsky was given a clear view of Blaine's Calvin Klein micro hip briefs. The band was as bright red as Blaine's jeans had been, the rest of the briefs black, and it was clear to see the outline of Blaine's cock through them. Karofsky licked his lips, panting heavily as Blaine hadn't stopped stroking him. Blaine lifted his hips as Dave pulled his briefs off.

"Please don't leave me hanging." Blaine said breathlessly. David's cock twitched and he groaned, surging forward and sealing his lips against Blaine's. His large hand wrapped around Blaine's cock and squeezed as he stroked. Karofsky thought he'd be freaking out about having his hand on another guy's junk but the hot hard flesh in his hand was such a turn on. Blaine's moans had Karofsky working Blaine's cock, needing to hear more. Blaine attacked his mouth, nipping and sucking on his lips, their tongues tangling together.

"Blaine." David growled, bracing himself with his free hand on the desk next to Blaine, and leaning over Blaine as his legs started to go weak as he got closer to cumming. "Fuck, Blaine." He sealed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him hungrily as his balls drew up, and he came, splashing hot cum on Blaine's hand and up his wrist. Blaine jerked up against him, his back arching as David's hand tugged on his cock firmly.

Blaine cried out loudly against Dave's mouth, his back arching, and his ass lifting off the desk as he came too, his hot cum felt like it was burning against the jock's skin when it splashed on it.

They two sat in silence, the air around them hot and muggy, smelling like sweat and cum. Blaine was smiling, he leaned forward and rested his head against David's shoulder. He turned his head, and pressed feather light kisses against Dave's neck.

"Go out with me?" Blaine whispered in Karofsky's ear, and the jock nodded, to shocked, sated and happy to do anything else. Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. "We'll keep it a secret, until you're ready. I promise."

That was all Karofsky needed, to put his fear to rest and he wrapped his arms around Blaine, careful to keep his dirty hand from touching Blaine's still clean shirt.

**End**

I actually like that Karofsky and Blaine would be a great pairing. I actually like it more than Kurt and Blaine or Kurt and Karofsky, even though Kurtofsky is so damn cute, and Klaine is all fluff and true love, not to mention actually a real pairing. I know real gay couples usually flip-flop who's top and bottom, I just see Blaine and Kurt as both more bottoms, so its hard for me to write smut for them, because it just fries my brain.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and Comment.

And for the long wait, here's a preview for the next fic that's going to be posted in the Choir Room: Follow Up to: Lay Back *_this _follow up will contain MPreg. I'm still debating a non-MPreg version for those of you who aren't in to Mpreg.

**Title:** Currently Untitled

When Puck and Kurt had woken up the following morning, things had been tense. Puck refused to look at Kurt, even as they'd sat down in the living room in order to talk over coffee.

Kurt thumbed the lip of his coffee mug, staring over the edge of the mug at Puck who was leaning back on the couch, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of." Kurt said, then quickly realized it had been the wrong thing to say when Puck's hands clenched tightly against his biceps and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care anymore." Puck said, and stood, heading for the door.

Kurt quickly set his mug down and rushed after Puck. He grabbed his arm and Puck turned, pushing Kurt hard up against the wall, and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to be hit, so he closed his eyes tightly.

"Is that all I am to everyone!" Puck growled and Kurt opened his eyes to look up at him. "Well, I'm glad you had a good fucking time Kurt." He added through clenched teeth, then started to pull away.

"Don't you dare." Kurt snapped, eyes filled with outrage. "I can't read your god-damn mind Noah, so how do you except me to understand what you're thinking or what you want? I'm not Quinn, I don't think you're a Lima loser." He added and Puck scoffed.

"Of course you do. Everyone does." Puck had let Kurt go completely. Kurt kept his grip on Puck tightly, refusing to let go, even as Puck tried to shake him off.

"I'm glad you didn't leave this morning." Kurt whispered and Puck went still. "I woke up, when I felt you touching my stomach." The smaller teen blushed softly, but kept his eyes on Puck's face, waiting for him to look down at him. "You're so gentle, and you were whispering so sweetly."

Puck swallowed heavily. Kurt could see tears starting to form in the jock's eyes. "You were awake?" He asked, looking and Kurt nodded.

Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around his fellow Glee member. "You've got such a big heart Noah, I know you do. I got to see it first hand last night and this morning. I'm seeing it now."

They stood in the entrance hall of Kurt's house in silence for a long time, Puck clutching on to Kurt and his body lightly trembling. "Why did you say you wouldn't tell anyone?" Puck finally asked.

"Because I'm a boy, and I didn't know if you were okay with that." Kurt answered quietly. Puck's arms tightened around him, and Kurt gasped.

"I don't care about that," The jock whispered. "I just want someone to care about and who cares about me... I thought-... I thought Quinn did." He admitted.

_This fic should be up by this weekend, but I'm hoping to have it finished and posted by Friday night._


	13. Then Came Baby

**Title:** Then Came Baby in a Baby Carriage.

**Follow Up To:** Lay Back

**Pairing:** Noah "Puck" Puckerman & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** MPreg. Strong Language. Boy Kissing.

* * *

><p>When Puck and Kurt had woken up the following morning, things had been tense. Puck refused to look at Kurt, even as they'd sat down in the living room in order to talk over coffee.<p>

Kurt thumbed the lip of his coffee mug, staring over the edge of the mug at Puck who was leaning back on the couch, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of." Kurt said, then quickly realized it had been the wrong thing to say when Puck's hands clenched tightly against his biceps and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care anymore." Puck said, and stood, heading for the door.

Kurt quickly set his mug down and rushed after Puck. He grabbed his arm and Puck turned, pushing Kurt hard up against the wall, and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to be hit, so he closed his eyes tightly.

"Is that all I am to everyone!" Puck growled and Kurt opened his eyes to look up at him. "Well, I'm glad you had a good fucking time Kurt." He added through clenched teeth, then started to pull away.

"Don't you dare." Kurt snapped, eyes filled with outrage. "I can't read your god-damn mind Noah, so how do you except me to understand what you're thinking or what you want? I'm not Quinn, I don't think you're a lima loser." He added and Puck scoffed.

"Of course you do. Everyone does." Puck had let Kurt go completely. Kurt kept his grip on Puck tightly, refusing to let go, even as Puck tried to shake him off.

"I'm glad you didn't leave this morning." Kurt whispered and Puck went still. "I woke up, when I felt you touching my stomach." The smaller teen blushed softly, but kept his eyes on Puck's face, waiting for him to look down at him. "You're so gentle, and you were whispering so sweetly."

Puck swallowed heavily. Kurt could see tears starting to form in the jock's eyes. "You were awake?" He asked, and Kurt nodded.

Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around his fellow Glee member. "You've got such a big heart Noah. I know you do. I got to see it first hand last night and this morning. I'm seeing it now."

They stood in the entrance hall of Kurt's house in silence for a long time, Puck clutching on to Kurt and his body lightly trembling. "Why did you say you wouldn't tell anyone?" Puck finally asked.

"Because I'm a boy, and I didn't know if you were okay with that." Kurt answered quietly. Puck's arms tightened around him, and Kurt gasped.

"I don't care about that." Puck admitted. "I just want someone to care about and who cares about me... I thought-... I thought Quinn did." He admitted.

"Don't worry about Quinn, and don't worry about anyone else thinks anymore." Kurt whispered.

**Four Months Later**

Puck and Kurt started dating a few weeks after the night, but hadn't had sex since. And for a while Kurt was afraid that Puck had just latched on to the only person who hadn't completely forsaken him.

Kurt learned it wasn't true when four months passed, and after a few weeks of what he thought was the flu forced him to go get a check-up. When he went to the doctor and got the shocking news that he was pregnant, he had nearly completely shut down. It was a rare genetic flaw that only happened in one in every fifty-seven thousand men, most of which never found out they had the flaw because they didn't participate in homosexual intercourse.

Puck had been waiting outside Kurt's house when he got back from the doctor's office, the testing results clutched tightly in his hands. Kurt was pretty much in shock, and had pushed his house keys in to Puck's hand. Puck lead Kurt in to the house, set him down in his father's fluffy armchair, then went and got him a glass of water.

"Kurt, babe, please tell me what's wrong." Puck said, kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

Kurt swallowed and bit his bottom lip. With shaking hands he held out the paper and Puck took them quickly, and read them.

"Is this real?" Puck asked and looked up at Kurt, shaking the papers. Kurt nodded, his blue eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I'm not dreaming?" Puck asked, and Kurt shook his head, the first tears slid down his cheeks.

"Puck I-"

"This is so amazing Kurt!" Puck cried, launching himself forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him out of the chair and swinging him around. "We're having a baby!" Puck set Kurt down on his feet, gripping his biceps and moving back. His smile faded when he realized Kurt's tears. "Babe, what's wrong. This is amazing."

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't know if you wanted to have another baby after Beth." Kurt said softly. "I thought you'd be angry."

Puck sighed, his hyper wide tooth grin gone in a flash. A serious look filled his face and he knelt down, putting his hands on Kurt's hips tightly.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, gasping softly as Puck lifted up his shirt, revealing his slightly rounded belly. Puck pressed his lips to Kurt's belly, over his navel, which had just started to pop out as the baby grew. Puck looked up at Kurt, resting his chin on Kurt's belly and smiled brightly. Kurt's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, and a new wave of tears fell from his eyes.

"We're having a baby." Kurt said, smiling.

"We're having a baby!" Puck cried, jumping to his feet, and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and kissing him firmly on the lips. Puck then pulled away, all the color draining from his face. "Your dad's going to kill me." He said and Kurt started laughing, wrapping his arms back around Puck tightly.

**Two Month Later**

Six months along

Burt had been the first one they told, and Puck was right. Kurt's father had nearly killed him. But after being calmed down by Kurt, he listened to reason. Puck still got interrogated and they both got chewed out for not using protection.

"You got a job kid?" Burt asked. He had a beer in hand, and since it was a special occasion had give Puck one as well. Kurt settled for decaffeinated tea.

"Uh, I clean pools, but that's only good in the summer." Puck mumbled. "And the baby's going to be born in October, so I've been looking recently." Kurt smiled and leaned against Puck who'd taken the money he'd saved up for Beth, that Quinn had refused and put it all in an account for after the baby was born.

"You any good with cars?" Burt asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I fix up my truck and my ma's car all the time. My Nana's too." Puck answered.

"Come work for me at the shop. " Burt said. "The pay's good, got insurance too. Which as a father you're going to need." Puck swallowed nervously as Burt's stare grew heavier on him. "So, what do you say?"

"Y-yes sir. Thank you sir." Puck said. Burt chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Call me Burt, we're family now." Burt said.

"Thank you Burt." Puck said, and took a swig of his own beer.

"You're going to marry my son right?" Burt asked and Puck started choking on his beer.

"Dad!" cried Kurt, his entire face flushed brightly as Puck doubled over, coughing hard. Burt chuckled, a smile onhis face.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was the second to find out, and she was almost worse that Burt, threatening not to kill Puck, but to cut off his favorite body part.<p>

" 'Cedes, you can't. That's my favorite part of Puck too." Kurt said, after being quite during Mercedes' rant and Puck's stuttering apologizes and pleas for the safety of his manhood.

"What!" Mercedes turned to look at Kurt, who had flushed brightly.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt cried through his hands. "Its the hormones, I-I just get-"

"Hornier than hell." Puck said, a sly smile on his face. Kurt punched him in the arm, a habit he'd picked up from hanging out around Puck for so long.

"Ow." Puck mumbled, though the punch hadn't actually hurt.

"Oh White Boy." Mercedes grabbed Kurt, and hugged him tightly. "So, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know." Kurt said, his voice muffled against Mercedes shoulder. "We want it to be a surprise."

"I wanted to know." Puck muttered and Kurt smiled up at him, now that Mercedes had finally let him go.

"Are you hoping for a boy, or a girl?" She asked, finally sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Puck and Kurt looked at each other, and smiled. "A boy." They both said.

Mercedes smiled, but when Puck looked at her, it vanished, and she glared at him, causing Puck to flinch back.

"Oh be nice Mercedes, please." Kurt said, setting down next to her, his ankles starting to throb. "I like him, and he's got to be here for the baby." Kurt took Mercedes' hand and put it on his belly that he could still hide with an artfully baggy shirt. "We have something else we wanted to ask you Mercedes." The diva looked at her best friend.

"Will you be the Godmother?" Puck asked and Mercedes squealed.

* * *

><p>Puck had asked Kurt if they could tell Artie out of all the other Gleeks next. Kurt was confused, but had agreed after Puck told him that Artie and him had become friends when they worked on a song for Glee together, and they were as close if not closer than Finn and Puck had been before Baby Gate.<p>

Artie met them at a diner outside of Lima, which was more private than Breadsticks and not as straight oriented as some of the other places in Lima.

"Hey guys." Artie said, grinning as he rolled in to the diner and up to their table. Him and Puck traded a complicated handshake. Kurt waggled his fingers at Artie, mouth full of french fries and milkshake. His doctor had told him he needed to gain as much weight as he could, because his increase in weight, meant the baby is getting bigger to, which was important.

"So, you said you had something important to tell me?" Artie said seriously. Puck and Kurt exchanged looks and Artie held up his hand. "Look, if you're about to tell me you've gone to the Gay side Puck, its a little late for that." Artie said, he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "All the Glee club knows you're all over Kurt's sweet ass."

Kurt blushed brightly, and Puck just grinned. "Nah, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about man." He said and Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm listening." Artie said with a shrug.

"Kurt's pregnant." Puck said happily.

Artie started laughing, and Kurt blushed, but kept quite, happy to keep eating his french fries. "No, seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

Puck pulled the sonogram photo from his wallet, and slid it across the table. "Kurt's pregnant, and its mine." Puck said proudly.

Artie grabbed the photo from the table and stared at it intensely. "Holy crap man." Artie said. "Congratulations."

**Eight Months Along**

The rest of Glee club found out about the pregnancy when Kurt could no longer hide his swollen belly under baggy shirts. His skinny jeans had been the first wardrobe item to go, with the bloating and morning sickness he felt in the early stages of pregnancy, the last thing he wanted was to do was squeeze himself in to almost painfully tight pants.

Both Kurt and Puck had been expecting the fall out. Quinn was the biggest freak out. She screamed and swore at Puck for being a fucking bastard. Then started to cry at Kurt and tell him he was making the biggest mistake of his life keeping the baby because he was to young and to immature to take care of a baby when he was just a kid himself.

"Just because you weren't mature enough to take care of a baby, doesn't mean I am the same as you." Kurt snapped.

"Maybe you are, but Puck sure as hell can't take care of a kid. He's a Lima loser, and he always will be." Quinn spat and Kurt saw red. He reached out, and slapped Quinn across the cheek.

"Noah is a great man." Kurt hissed. "I haven't had to pay for a single doctor's visit, or any of the prenatal vitamins since I told Puck. He quit working as a pool-boy and his grades have been getting better and better. He's working at my dad's garage and even opened up an account to put money in for our baby's college fund." Kurt grabbed Puck's hand, and pulled him next to him.

"But Kurt, I-I..."

"No Quinn, I won't listen to you tear Puck down." Kurt said, then turned to glare at the rest of New Directions. "I won't listen to any of you say anything bad about Puck. Or for you to try and break us up." Kurt pulled Puck from the choir room without another word.

"Wait, Kurt." Puck said, but Kurt kept walking, pulling Puck right along with him. His hand tightened almost painfully around the jock's fingers. "Princess." Puck said sweetly and Kurt turned around abruptly and wrapped his arms around Puck's middle, holding him tightly. The pregnant teen sobbed heavily against Puck's chest, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly, rubbing up and down his back slowly. He was used to the hormone induced mood swings by now.

He then realized that Kurt was talking against his chest and smiled. "What was that Princess?" He asked, prying Kurt away, then lifting his chin with a gentle hand.

"I love you, so much." Kurt said, and Puck leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Love you too." Puck whispered.

"I don't care what Quinn, or anyone else says. You are a great man Noah Puckerman, and you will be a great father." Kurt said.

"Calm down, the doctor said high stress or emotions can make you go in to labor." Puck chuckled and Kurt slapped his chest.

"I'm being serious you asshole." Kurt said. Puck pressed a kiss to his forehead, and pulled him close again.

"I know Kurt." Puck said. "You're gonna be a great mom." Kurt's laughter was muffled by Puck's chest.

**Birth Date:** March 17th, 2011*

Kurt went in to labor at two-fifteen A.M. on March the seventeenth. He'd been up in order to go to the bathroom, the baby seemed to have been pushing harder than normal on his bladder. Kurt had then found himself hungry, and instead of crawling back in to bed with Puck, who had moved in after Kurt reached seven months along. He had gone upstairs intent on making himself something to snack on, when it happened.

This excruciating pain in his stomach, followed by hot liquid running down his legs. Kurt had screamed, doubling over to clutch at his stomach. His screams had woken both his father and Puck, who rushed from the second floor and basement.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Burt asked, Puck stepped in to the puddle and looked down at his feet.

"Uh, M-Mr. Hummel?" Puck said, drawing Burt's attention.

Kurt took several deep breaths when the contraction finally ended. "I think its time to go to the hospital now, Dad."

That had spurred the two men in to action. They'd had a bag ready and waiting by the front door two weeks in advanced, Kurt had told them he didn't want them to forget his things in their panic to get him to the hospital in time. Burt had wisely driven, Puck sitting in the back seat to help Kurt with his breathing.

Kurt was in labor for fifteen hours. And gave birth to a seven pound four ounce, squalling bouncing baby boy, Elijah James Hummel-Puckerman. Once he'd been cleaned and placed in to Kurt's arms, Kurt started sobbing, a huge smile plastered on his face, as he looked down at his baby's huge blue eyes. Puck ran his fingers softly over his son's hair, awe struck.

"I thought babies were supposed to be bald." Puck said and Kurt laughed at him. Elijah, had surprisingly thick and curly hair.

"Your ma told me you were born with a thick head of hair too." Kurt said, then pressed a kiss to Elijah's warm forehead.

"Burt told me that you were a loud ass baby, so I guess we're even." Puck said and Kurt looked up at him. "You know, you've never been more beautiful than you are right now."

Kurt scrunched his nose. "Are you high? I'm covered in sweat, and blood. I'm pale and my hairs a mess. I've been crying and screaming; I'm probably all blotchy too... Oh my god, you took pictures!" Kurt cried.

"You just popped out a baby Kurt." Puck said.

"Exactly, that's not beautiful." Kurt replied. Puck leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"But you just popped out _my_ baby." Puck said softly. "And you're fucking glowing like a neon sign."

"I love you." Kurt said.

Puck smiled. "Marry me."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

Puck pulled a small box from his letter-man jacket's pocket. "Yeah, I'm serious. We're already a family Kurt, and sure we can't actually get married yet, but I want the whole world to know we're in love." Puck said. He knelt down next to the bed. "So, marry me?" He asked, opening the box and revealing the ring. Kurt gasped, it was a simple four prong setting, the band a thin silver one. The diamond was a one carat princess cut. "I-I know its not big or flashy." Puck said embarrassed.

"Its perfect." Kurt said. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

***** I suck at math, so I'm probably off on the time between Beth's birth and adoption and Elijah's conception and birth. But just ignore that.

For those of you who've read Baby Badass, yes it is based off of this fic. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment. I'm going to try and post 2 fics in The Job; if you're interested. A chapter of Black Dawn will be up next week. Dead to Love and Molten Silver will also be updated this month. Please forgive me for taking so long in updating. I'm doing much better now, thanks for the understanding.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Dance Again

**Title: **Dance Again

**Pairing:** Finn Hudson & Mike Chang

**Rating:** NC-17

**Companion Piece to:** Dance Lesson

**Warnings:** Homosexual Relationship. Boy Kissing. Hand Jobs (detailed). In-School Sexual Activities. Swearing. OoC-ness Spoilers for (minor): Born This Way

**Summary:** After their performance in Born This Way is a success, Finn figures he should get his reward now.

* * *

><p>Finn and Mike's performance of "I've Gotta Be Me" was a hit. The two weeks of intense dance lessons, and almost second base make out sessions had paid off big time. The rest of New Directions got the positive message that Finn had been trying to say the entire time, plus Mike got to shine for being the only person to actually teach Finn how to dance.<p>

Fine was totally ready to take Mike up on his promise of hopefully full blown sexy time for a job well done. Finn thought he earned it, with his non-deadly dance moves plus he'd nailed his vocals.

It was Friday after Glee, and Finn could hardly get out of his seat fast enough and over to Mike the second Mr. Schue said they could finally go.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Finn began, following the dancer from the choir room. He could barely keep a hold on his back pack he was so excited.

"Yeah, did it hurt?" Mike teased as he came to a stop outside his locker. He offered Finn a smile before turning to open his locker.

"No, seriously. You said that if I danced well today that I could finally see you naked and get to third base." Finn said, lowering his voice even though the halls were empty. Mike blushed, but kept switching out the books he didn't need for those he did need for his homework this weekend. Mike hazily remembered stopping Finn's wondering hands during the break of their fourth or fifth dance lesson after their first kiss by promising if Finn worked really hard, he'd finally get to solve the major case of blue balls he'd been suffering from.

Mike hadn't been lying of course, he liked Finn and wanted to do that kind of thing with him but both of them were new to the whole gay thing. Well, Mike had always thought he'd might be bi but before Finn he hadn't really had the desire to try and test the idea in Lima, Ohio because he'd seen the shit that Kurt had gone through and he didn't want to have to go through it too.

Mike finished packing his bag, and no longer had the excuse not to look at Finn. The quarter back was giving Mike the full on puppy pout when he finally looked at him. His eyes looked huge and watery like he was about to cry or someone had just smashed his Xbox. His lips were all pouty and the bottom one was quivering a little and Mike couldn't bring himself to tell Finn no, at least not completely anyways.

"Well, uhm..." Mike grabbed Finn's wrist and pulled him across the hall and in to an empty class room. "Look, I'm not really ready to go all the way yet but I want to do stuff with you Finn." Mike babbled with embarrassment, looking down at his and Finn's shoes. Mike himself liked to keep his Converse in great condition, he was a dancer so people looked at his feet. Finn's dorky tennis shoes were dirty because he only had like four pairs of shoes total and one pair was for everyday, the others were for basketball, football and special occasions or Glee performances.

"Awesome." Finn finally said and Mike looked up, only to find Finn's lips pushed up against his and the other teen forcing him to step backwards until the back of his thighs bumped in to a desk. Finn's hands gripped Mike's hips and lifted him enough so he could sit on the desk. Mike groaned as Finn nipped on his lips then soothed the pain with his tongue. Finn's strong hands roamed up his sides, moving under his shirt to feel the lean hard muscles of Mike's body.

The dancer let out a shuddering moan as one of Finn's thighs slid between his knees and parted his legs so that Finn could settle between them. Both teens groaned loudly as their jean covered erections pushed against each other. Finn bucked his hips forward against Mike's harshly a few times, making the Asian teen pant and his hands fist in to the back of Finn's shirt.

"Shit... this feels so good." Finn said breathlessly against Mike's lips. He licked down Mike's neck then bit up it to his ear while rocking his hips unevenly, the lack of rhythm as their erections rubbed together frustrated Mike and he groaned. "Can I..." Finn broke off in a whine, pressing his lips back against Mike's, his hands running down Mike's back to settle just above his ass. "... Fuck... I want to touch you more. I want-... I want to see you cum." Finn slid one hand around to cup Mike's erection, he squeezed it and rubbed it roughly and Mike rolled his hips firmly up against Finn's large hand.

"Yes, God yes." Mike groaned and soon he had both of Finn's hands fumbling over the button and zipper of his fly as Finn French kissed him like he was drowning. Mike breathed harshly through his nose, his hands gripping in to Finn's hair and his hips rolling desperate up so his cock was brushing up against the hands pawing at him through his jeans. "F-Finn calm down... please if you don't get my pants off now..." He let the threat hang in the air as he tried to slow his breathing by taking deep even breathes despite the burning in his lungs.

Finn swallowed thickly, his hands still and heavy against Mike's crotch. "Fuck, I'm so horny right now." Finn stammered excitedly, and pressed kisses against the dancer's lips while his hands smoothly undid Mike's fly and pulled his jeans down as far as he could without Mike lifting his hips. Finn broke the kiss so he could look down.

"Lift your hips." Finn ordered, tugging at Mike's jeans until he obeyed. Mike squirmed at the cold of the desk seeping through his boxers, but Finn's hand slipping through the fly of his boxers distracted him quickly. Mike let out a broken moan, his toes curling in his all-stars. Finn stroked his cock a few times, then moved it so it popped through the opening at the front of Mike's boxers. It was flushed pale red, long and on the slender side, like Mike himself was right now as Finn watched enraptured as he slid Mike's cock through his loose fist. Mike's cock was smoother than his own, it felt hotter and nice in his hand too, it was thinner but at least an inch longer than Finn's own happily above average cock.

Finn was happy to keep stroking Mike, the other teen was making really sexy noises, and his legs were squeezing Finn's hips, his hands scrambling across his chest and it made Finn feel amazing and it turned him on so much.

"_Oh God_ Finn this feels so good." Mike groaned, his eyes hooded and face flushed. He kept looking down at Finn's hand on his cock, the way his hips rolled up so his cock slid in and out of Finn's hand. His heart was racing and he was already feeling the build up of heat in the pit of his stomach and the tell tail sign of his balls growing tighter. "Let me, let me, let me." Mike chanted, his hands going to Finn's belt and quickly opening the buckle, then snapping open the button of his fly and yanking down the zipper. Finn's pants fell to his knees which were slightly bent because he was leaning over Mike. His cock was tenting his boxers, a damp patch over the tip and Mike ran his fingers across it. Finn hissed and his hips jerked towards Mike's hand instantly.

The dancer groaned and pushed Finn's green lantern boxers out of the way. Finn's cock popped out and slapped against his stomach before bouncing back to about a forty-five degree angle from his body. Mike wrapped his long fingers around it, and again Finn's hips jerked forward instantly in to the loose unsure fist Mike had made around his cock.

Finn nudged his head back with his free hand, struggling to breathe to much to try and tell Mike what to do. Finn kissed him again, a desperate clash of teeth tongue and lips. Mike liked how hot and heavy Finn's cock felt in his fist, how pronounced the head was, how thick the vein on the underside was. Mike tightened his grip and began moving his fist in time with Finn's hand on his cock and he could already feel Finn starting to shake.

"Finn, move your hand." Mike whimpers and has to force his hips to stop moving before Finn does what he's told. Mike takes a deep breath, and slides his hand from Finn's cock. His fingers are slick with Finn's precum and Mike blushes crazily at the idea of wanting to taste it.

"W-what are you doing?" Finn asked, his voice tight and Mike kisses the tight corner of his mouth.

"Dance lesson." Mike jokes, grabbing Finn's hips and pulling their groins flush together.

Again, they both let out deep long groans as their erections slide against each other. Finn braces his hands on the desk on either side of Mike's hips, and ducks his head against Mike's shoulder. His breath is almost unbearably hot on Mike's neck, but he wraps his right hand around both of their cock's and bites his bottom lip to stifle his whine. Finn opening groans against his neck and he shivers.

"... _Shit_... Mike..." Finn begins licking the sweat from Mike's neck away as he begins stroking their cocks, at the same time rolling his hips so that his cock slid against Finn's at a different rate than his hand moved over both their cocks. One of Finn's hand presses firmly in to the small of his back, he is biting and sucking a patch of marks on Mike's skin that he's got no way to cover up and will have no way to explain but he really doesn't give a flying fuck because _fucking God_ did it feel amazing.

"_Finn_... oh fuc-ggghnn gonna cum." Mike chokes out before his hips stall and his back arches and he cums hard. Finn pushes him flat on his back the second he goes limp and starts thrusting in to Mike's fist that's still wrapped around his painfully hard cock and Mike's own softening one that's quickly becoming overly sensitive. Finn's groaning and panting like he's in pain, his brow furrowed and he's got a death grip on Mike's right hip and left thigh.

Finn lets out a startled shout and Mike gasps as he cums, several thick ropes squirting up on to Mike's bare abs and his wrist and hand. Finn almost falls on him, but catches himself on his arms at the last second.

Finn's pressing sloppy kisses all over his neck and face and lips while they both drift down from their climaxes.

"That was..." Mike began lazily, staring up at the ceiling.

"... yeah, it was," Finn replied groggily. He pushes himself up completely, and gave Mike a dopey smile. "You should come over to my house for the weekend, I still need more dance lessons." He said and Mike chuckled, then hissed at the fact that his hand was cramping, still loosely fisted around both their spent cocks. He pulls his hand away and Finn stands straight then tucks himself awkwardly in to his jeans. Mike thankfully finds a box of kleenex on the other side of the teacher's desk, and cleans his hand and stomach. He slips himself back in to his boxers and fixes his jeans as he stands up.

He smiled back at Finn. "Yeah, okay." He said and Finn grinned, and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this follow up to Dance Lessons. Please review and comment.

Don't forget you can suggest pairings, give prompts or request fic if you'd like me to write and post here in the Choir room.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
